The Legacy of a Fleeing Saiyan
by Mr. Me2
Summary: Gohan thought he and the others were all that was left of the Saiyan Race. Videl thought she was unique. Then they met. Rated T for violence, might become M later. It doesn't get worse than casual nudity though. AU. A little slice of Saiyan life. Revised! It should be better now. (Formerly known as Three parts Saiyan and Five parts Human)
1. Chapter 1, Signs gone Unnoticed

Formerly known as Three parts Saiyan and Five parts Human.

 **Update Note: So, after a confident launch, which immediately led to a burn and crash, I had a choice, pull everything offline and pretend this never happened, pull everything offline and try again some other time/place, or rework the entire thing.**

 **Needless to say, I took the latter. Especially this and the next chapter should be so much better now.**

 **Vague things were cleared up, things were added or removed, and the accidental subtext has been ripped out. (Seriously, how did I never notice that when I wrote this?)**

 **I would like to thank the people who send a review or PM to tell me something wasn't quite right with how this story started, and made me realise something had gone a little strange between me getting an idea and it being posted here.**

 **Hopefully, most of the points (one is unfortunately a plot point, but the person who send me the PM already knows that) have been addressed.**

 **I'd like to give special thanks to theAsh0, who gave me a few useful pointers.**

 **And to MrChuckMan, who has spent a lot of time and effort to help me fix this.**

Two ideas, which had collided in my mind, for some reason.

Saiyan Videl and Pan travelling from the future-timeline instead of Trunks.

Both of them had been done before, but I don't think I've seen the combination so far.

And of course, I have added its own style and flavour to the story.

As usual, the pacing is going to be slower than molasses. Especially this story, since it is less story driven than my other ones. But I do have a story, I just put less focus on it, and more on the characters themselves, and their lives.

This one can get a little dark at times, and perhaps I will have to change the rating to M, duo to violence, and some somewhat stimulating content.

Casual nudity is the worst of it though. Saiyans have no sense of shame.

This chapter is 'merely' a prologue, and the second chapter will be uploaded soon.

-Line Break-

Legacy of a Fleeing Saiyan.

-Line Break-

Coincidence.

Such a powerful ally, and a horrifying enemy.

Many years ago, only a few years before the near total annihilation of the Saiyan Race, there was a renegade Saiyan, by the name of Bedal. A weak, low class soldier, the only survivor of his team. After returning to planet Vegeta, more dead than alive, he was nearly executed for failure. But he was given another chance.

He did not take it. He had grown tired of being under the rule of a lord that neither knew of his existence nor cared enough to learn too.

He deserted and fled, way out to a planet worth absolutely nothing, where no one would look for him.

For eight weeks he lived among the sentient people of that planet. He made something of a home for himself near a little village in a valley. He kept his tail hidden, and passed himself off as one of the locals, even getting friendly with them after a little time had passed.

But of course, though he may have been fleeing, he had not escaped. Only a few weeks after his landing, the soldiers of the Frieza Empire had caught up with him, and took him back to the voids of space, never to be heard from again.

But that seemingly insignificant coincidence would one day have a large impact.

As nearly nine months after Bedal was taken, a baby girl was born.

Such a small detail on the grand scheme of things. Yet, as luck would have it, this was also the planet where Kakarot, also known as Son Goku, would be dispatched to just three years later.

The man who would one day become a legend and slay Frieza, was not the lone Saiyan on the planet Earth.

Thus, this little act of a fleeing Saiyan would leave a large legacy.

-Line Break-

Chapter 1, Signs gone Unnoticed.

-Line Break-

Perhaps the earliest sign of them all was long before Son Gohan was ever born.

There was a tale, a mere rumour of a powerful shapeshifter that had devastated an entire valley.

Having the likes of Oolong and Puar along, this was passed off as just another shape shifter abusing their powers. Though looking intimidating, changing shapes didn't increase their strength, so they were still relatively harmless.

Even when Goku himself changed under the full moon, no connection was made.

The tale of the giant ape eventually was forgotten. It never reached the only people who could actually make sense of it.

-Line Break-

There was a second sign, many years later. Far more obvious this time around.

It was a rumour, once again about a giant ape. This time, it attacked some village.

However, this event was overshadowed by the mystery of the vanishing of the moon.

The Z fighters were none the wiser. They were preoccupied with training for the arrival of two Saiyans.

-Line Break-

The Saiyan attack. For Gohan, it was a time that would be forever burned into his memories. Even though he was only five years old, he could remember every detail.

But there was one he could not quite place at the time.

At one time, several news copters had flown in, trying to gain a spotlight in the Saiyan invaders.

A suicidal idea, but of course, they didn't know about the immense power those two possessed.

This by itself had not been so strange, if it wasn't for the unusually high power on one of the aircraft.

Standing outside the door of one of the news jet-copters, a woman with long brown hair looked over the battle.

For a moment the young warrior had thought more help had come, more people to assist in the battle against the Saiyans.

Then Nappa launched a powerful energy attack, destroying nearly all of the jets, and the high energy vanished, not even leaving a body behind.

-Line Break-

But not everything about to happen had to do with the Saiyan.

Even in the far past, something had happened that was about to become relevant again.

Some three hundred years before Goku arrived, even before King Piccolo started his war, a visitor came to the Earth.

A demon, the most powerful of them all, was scanning the world for high powers, but didn't find anything worth noting.

This place was good, plenty of life, but no one to oppose them.

His master was going to be pleased.

-Line Break-

Bulma, Krillin and Gohan were travelling through space, and were just approaching the planet Namek.

Goku was still locked in his hospital bed, listening to the radio, not really having anything better to do.

A news errant came, and one of those had a little clue. A detail, insignificant in the face of the horrors they were about to face.

Two teenagers had been reported missing. Twins, boy and girl, raven and blonde, Lapis and Lazuli.

Unknown to anyone listening to that report, this marked the beginning of yet another mystery. This one would prove to have a much darker outcome for the planet.

-Line Break-

More time was passing, and more foreshadowing events were occurring.

It was about a year after the Namekians had been sent off to New Namek. Goku was still in space, doing whatever he was doing out there.

A rather strange call had come in by the Capsule Corp Customer Service. A man was calling about a strange vehicle, which did not match any model in production, but did have the Capsule Corp logo on it.

When pressed, the man admitted he did not own the device, but had found it in the middle of nowhere, and was now trying to get it to work.

But since he did not own the device, he did not have a right to customer support.

The call was ended, and archived.

-Line Break-

One more year had passed since that call was placed. Gohan was sitting in his room, studying, like his mother wanted him too. Like he himself wanted to do.

He had taken a long break from his studies, and though it had been a nice change of pace, he found he actually preferred being in this room, with his homework, under his mother's care.

Yet, ever since he returned from Namek, he had a bit of trouble focusing. Even though he didn't mean to, he was constantly searching the area for energy signatures. Partly because he learned to appreciate the feeling of nature, having spent several months in the literal voids of space. And partly to track unfamiliar signatures, potential threats.

His mother was down, in the kitchen, and for some reason, he was aware of her at all times. From her signature he knew her mental state, her emotions.

And the studies themselves didn't go as easy either. Right now he was busy with a complicated math problem, and for some reason, every time he calculated it, he got a different answer. It eluded him.

Putting the numbers together once again, and getting yet another answer from the previous six, he grimaced, his pencil shattering in his hand.

'Why can't I just do it?' He thought to himself in frustration.

A voice echoed through his mind. High and cruel, laughing at him and his failure.

"Ah great." He sighed. "That's back again." It was the voice of Frieza, still haunting him in his memories, and occasionally, nightmares.

Well, time for a break, he decided. He stood up and walked himself to the front door.

"Where are you going?" He heard his mother ask him as he passed her.

"Just getting a bit of fresh air, mom." He replied honestly. "And maybe catch a fish or two."

"Don't be long." Chichi said after him. She smiled to herself as she watched him leave. He had been studying so diligently, and working so hard as of late.

Ever pushing himself to become better, so much, he didn't even need her to spur him on anymore.

Once outside, Gohan took off for the river. Not the one nearby, but one a few mountains away, near the nest of a few pterodactyls, one of which he named Toto.

But those weren't the only ones living in that area. A new resident had moved in, one Gohan had gotten pretty friendly with over the past two years.

Once there he started fishing for large tuna. Not with a line, but the way his father had taught him. By stripping down and diving in to pull them out.

He just resurfaced, two fishes in either hand, when something landed near the riverbank. the newest resident of the area. A small, purple dragon. Icarus.

"Hey there." Gohan greeted him, and threw him a fish. Icarus let out a cry of delight. Being only a young dragon, he had a hard time fending for himself, which was how Gohan managed to befriend him in the first place.

Oh, his father was going to be surprised when he found out he had his very own dragon. Too bad this one doesn't grant wishes. Probably.

By the time Icarus had finished most of his fish, Gohan had caught a few more, a little stockpile. It was probably going to be gone within a few days, but hey, that's Saiyan appetite for ya.

"How are you doing?" Gohan asked the little dragon.

He got a giant tongue in his face for his answer. And got pushed down.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry." He laughed, pretending to struggle to push the other off. "I'll visit more often, I promise."

After his licking assault, and a quick bath in the river to wash it off, Gohan put his clothes back on and started making his way back home.

Wearing his gi while still drenched wasn't ideal, but he knew how his mother would react if he came home naked.

Perhaps he should ask Krillin how to dry himself using his energy? It sure seems handy.

Ah, life was good. Even though Goku had been gone for a long time now, Gohan wasn't worried. His father said he'd return on his time, and Gohan believed him. In the meanwhile, Gohan made sure to look after the house, keeping the supply of fish and meat from drying up, and gathering firewood, just as his father once did.

'Soon.' He told himself. 'Dad will come home soon. you'll see.'

Little did he know, in a short time, his life was about to make a large change.

-Line Break-

End of Chapter.


	2. Chapter 2, Protecting the Strong

**Update Note: Update, reviewed, cleaned up, reworked, Thanks to MrChuckMan, yadda yadda.**

If the previous chapter was a prologue, then this is an introduction.

Next chapter is where the real thing starts.

Well, at least you won't have to wait long for it.

* * *

Chapter 2, Protecting the Strong.

* * *

It was Monday morning, seven years after the conclusion of the Cell Games. In a certain house on a certain mountain in the Ox King's territory, a certain young man was awakening from his slumber.

He was pretty much wide awake the moment he opened his eyes, a trait his fellow teenagers did not share. Then again, he was somewhat unusual. 'Somewhat' being the understatement of the century.

Today was an important day for him. His very first day of highschool. So he felt a little giddy at the moment.

He couldn't move out of bed just yet though. He had been serving as a body pillow for two other people.

One was an eight year old boy, curled up into a ball and resting on his chest.

The other a teenage girl, who was hugging him and using his shoulder as her pillow.

Once again, they must have snuck into his room in the middle of the night.

He wasn't at all surprised to find them in his bed. It was like this pretty often, and he was used to it. Sure, the two sometimes slept in his parents bed, but he seemed to be the preference for some reason.

Well, his mother kicking them both out the moment she rose also had something to do with it.

He didn't mind. In fact, it helped him sleep, since he was less like to… revisit certain memories in the form of nightmares.

Besides. He loved his family.

"Hey, wake up." He gently nudged the fifteen year old between her shoulders. He got a slight grumble in response. She pressed her lips together for a moment, just like she did all those years ago, when she lodged herself into his life, and his heart.

He just nudged even harder. He got an unhappy grunt in return, but she did open her eyes..

"Come on." He moved his hand up to her face. "I have to go fishing, or there will be no breakfast."

"Breakfast?" The young boy shot up.

"Not yet, Goten." He sighed.

"Oh." Thud. And the kid fell back down, right on top of his other bedmate.

"Do you mind?" The girl complained. At least she was awake now. Sort of.

"Off you go." He pushed the both of them off of him, and slid out of bed.

Unhappy to lose her main source of warmth, the girl snuggled in with her other source. Unfortunately, she did so with one arm around the poor kids' throat.

"Leggo, leggo." He gurgled.

Here was the other reason Chichi no longer liked having the kids sleeping closeby.

"Leggo." The kid was still complaining. "Pan, I can't breathe."

Finally having enough, the kid raised his power and forcefully broke free.

His older brother didn't care. This was pretty much normal for him.

Besides, he had fish to catch. It was his turn today.

So he took his usual clothes with him, his purple and red gi, and went out to fish, which was why he didn't bother putting his gi on. Instead, he simply flew out the window in his white undershirt and boxer shorts.

He had just put his last catch on the pile when a younger boy came running up to him.

"Gohan." He called. "Are you done yet?"

"Just finished up." Gohan replied. "Do me a favour and grab a few on your way back."

"Ok." The energetic boy sang, grabbed a couple of fishes and ran off with them.

Gohan put on his clothes and threw the remaining fish towards his home, and made his way back as well.

As he approached the house, he could hear his mother yell. "Put on some pants!"

He landed outside the house, and through the kitchen window, he could see that she was berating his father, who was indeed standing there in a pair of boxers.

Gohan laughed at his expense. He shook his head in amusement and looked to the sky, prepared to catch the fish. One by one they came in, and he caught them.

"But honey…" Goku started.

"Don't you but honey me!" She denied. "You know the rule. No pants, no breakfast!"

She shook her head, and turned to her eldest son, who had just walked in, thankfully wearing actual clothes.

"I live in a house of streakers." She complained. "Seriously, what is up with you Saiyans and your dislike of clothes?"

"I don't dislike…" Goku started.

"PANTS!" Chichi send him back. "By the way, shouldn't you be getting ready for school?" She continued at a normal tone.

"Not for a few more hours." He replied.

Living way out of the city had a few perks, and thanks to their ability to fly, the distance itself was not a problem.

One of those perks was the different time zones. They were two hours ahead of Satan City. Which actually meant Gohan didn't have to get up earlier than usual. And since the fish he caught needed a while to cook, that was quite nice.

On the other hand, when school was out, he'd be home pretty late.

But such is life. Gohan didn't make a problem out of it. If anything, he was used to long days and short nights.

Goku, with pants on, returned to the kitchen. He tried to sneak a little food, but one glare from his lovely wife made his stop dead in his tracks.

Pan came walking in, fresh from her shower. "Hey dad, bathroom's free." She called to Gohan.

"Actually, I think me and Goten will go first." Goku stated, and left to do just that.

Gohan was going to have to take his shower after breakfast.

"Is breakfast ready yet?" Pan asked from the door.

"Not for another…" Chichi started, until her eye fell on the teenage girl, who was walking around in her full female glory, since she hadn't bothered dressing herself after her shower.

"GET! DRESSED!" She screamed, pointing to the door.

"Why?" Pan complained. "Breakfast isn't going to be up for a while yet." True, those fishes were going to take some time to get ready.

Gohan just took Pan by the shoulders and pushed her out of the kitchen. This too was far too normal for him. Almost a daily occurance.

"Put something on, before my mom goes ballistic again." He told her.

"Hey, can we have another try before breakfast?" She suddenly asked him.

"I don't know, we don't have all that much time." Gohan objected.

"I just have a really good feeling about today." She didn't let go.

"Fine." He gave in. "But you're not going naked! That is non-negotiable!"

* * *

"AAAAAARGH!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"You can't do it just by powering up." Gohan berated her, standing a small distance from her. They were on a nearby hill, still within sight, but far enough not to disturb the Chichi while she was cooking breakfast.

Pan had traded her nothing for a comfortable light blue t-shirt and a pair of green sweatpants.

She was pushing her power as hard as she could, trying to achieve the Super Saiyan. She and Gohan had been trying to get her to transform for a while now. Ever since Goten revealed his own transformation.

Pan got envious, which was fairly understandable, and pressed Gohan into training her.

Needless to say, it wasn't going well.

"The power comes in response to a need, not a desire." Gohan repeated once again. "You have to create that need!"

"AAAAAARGH!"

"You're not listening to a word I'm saying, are you?"

"NOOOOOOOO!"

"Ok, ok, let's start over again." He sighed. He didn't believe today was going to be any different.

The Super Saiyan was triggered by raw emotional need, as well as a physical one. It was quite literary breaking the boundaries of their power.

Sure, Pan didn't have the raw power Goku, Gohan and Goten possessed, but she could hold her own.

Which was especially impressive when one considered Pan didn't really have much training. Or combat experience, for that matter.

Gohan and Goku had kept her out of the fighting. It was not healthy for a child to grow up in violence.

Gohan was no exception. He had plenty of emotional scars from the battles he had been a part of. However; his training was out of necessity. But Pan was different. There was not a threat to the planet that Gohan, Goku and Vegeta wouldn't be able to handle between themselves. She did not need immense power. She could be allowed to have a relatively peaceful childhood. Besides, she had been through enough already. And even if she gained the Super Saiyan, or even ascended beyond as of that moment, Gohan still wouldn't have to resort to his own transformation to overpower her.

That was how large the gap was between them. And lately, it had started to irritate the girl.

Perhaps it was time to start her training in earnest. She was, after all, on the verge of adulthood.

Which was why Gohan agreed to help her achieve Super Saiyan. Problem was, Pan just couldn't find the trigger.

Use the pain of loss, Goku once told Gohan in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Gohan could fill the emotional part by imagining his friends and family getting killed.

But then again, he had actually experienced those feelings already, and only needed to summon them.

Pan had not. Or at least, she had been too young. She could not imagine those feelings, because those were alien to her. She had never lost anyone.

As for Goten, well, that was anyone's guess. And Trunks too. Add Vegeta, and Pan was the only one of Saiyan blood who could not transform.

Small wonder why she tried so hard.

"AAAAAARGH!" She just kept on screaming, pushing her power. Her unruly black hair was swaying in her aura, but remained black.

"Don't push your power." Gohan said, once again. "It is not something you can do by just powering up!"

"Then how?" The girl asked, looking up at Gohan. Indeed, he was almost two heads taller than she was. She was quite small and skinny for a girl her age. But then, Gohan was short until he started his growth spurt four years ago. Maybe Pan was just a late bloomer?

"You push your body, your limits." Gohan said to her. "I don't know what else to describe it as. You push your own very essence to the limit, and then beyond, and you," He transformed. "turn Super."

Pan sighed in defeat. It was no good. She just couldn't find the trigger.

"Pan, Gohan!" Goten came flying. "Breakfast is done."

Nothing changes a Saiyans' mood quite like the promise of food.

It took the three mixed bloods just a second to reach the house.

Afterwards, the five leaned back in satisfaction. All the food was eaten, as usual, and stomachs were filled. This made five happy people.

Gohan stood up to leave for his shower.

"Gohan." Goku addressed his eldest. "Don't you have to leave for school yet?"

"No, not yet." Gohan replied. "But I'm going to have to change first anyway."

"What for?" His mother asked.

"I can't go like this." Gohan declared, gesturing to his sculpted chest and muscular arms, both open for all to see. "Everyone will stare at me."

* * *

At around the same time, in a certain mansion, a man was walking up to his daughter's room.

He knocked.

Normal fathers would walk straight in, or right after knocking.

Normal fathers didn't have Videl as a daughter.

"Sweetie?" He called.

"Yeah." She replied. "Come in."

"Are you dressed?" He then asked.

"Does it matter?" The reply came, which he took as a no.

As a father, it was his duty to teach his child many things. But some things, like modesty, did not get picked up. She was just like her mother in that regard. But at least Videl kept to her room, whilst her mother used to walk around the house wearing nothing.

Which was why the servants were not allowed into her room. And why she was not allowed to bring people over. Especially not boys. Not like she wanted too. In fact, she only ever allowed him in her own room.

It was also the reason why he kept outside the door this time as well. She might not mind him, but as her father, he most certainly did.

"Breakfast is almost ready." He started. "So put something on."

"Fine." She sighed. She may lack a certain modestly, but at least she respected his wish for her to be dressed. Which was why he allowed her to be bare in the privacy of her room.

A few minutes later, the two were sitting across of each other at the table. Videl had put on a long sleeved shirt, and jeans, hiding her build from view. She may not be shy of her lady bits, but she was most definitely of her defined muscles.

She may not have the large muscles he did, but she didn't need them either. She was lean, but with incredible muscle definition. Far more than what would be considered healthy for a girl her age. Or women in general.

It was something she inherited from her mother, along with her ravenous appetite. Seriously, this girl could shove down ten full courses and call it a snack. In fact, the servants used this as an initiation for new recruits. It was quite something to see them serve dish after dish, have it all vanish in the bottomless pit she called her stomach, only for her to demand more.

After about twenty dishes, plus one of his own, were consumed, she leaned backwards in satisfaction.

"Shouldn't you be at school?" Hercule asked her.

"Probably. "She replied with disinterest. Oh, that girl did not like mornings.

"I know you don't like school, but you have to go to keep up your cover." He scolded her.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." She replied tiredly.

"By the way, did you take one of the jet copters?" He suddenly remembered. "There's one missing."

"Yeah, sorry." She replied, lowering her head a little and giving him a guilty grin. "I flew mine into a flagpole last week."

"You have to be more careful." He berated her. "Those things a aren't cheap, you know?"

Some would call it irresponsible that he was more worried about the cost of a jet copter rather then her crashing one.

Some didn't have Videl as a daughter.

That girl was nigh indestructible. Also her mother's doing. He held the title of World Champion, but both of them knew for a fact that her strength dwarfed his. He might be able to pull four busses, but she could lift them.

But no one knew. No one could know. It would raise questions about her, and eventually her mother and her origin. And then they'd take her away, or at least try too. As strong as she was, Hercule knew she was not the strongest. Those people from the Cell Games were proof of that.

So she was forced to hide herself, to be careful not to show any of her abilities. Tricks, he called them. He convinced the world it was all tricks and mirrors. For her sake.

Not even her two close friends knew of her heritage. They just believed she had a large appetite and inherited his strength. Videl got quite good at hiding her powers. And she had a different, and pretty good reason to hide it from them.

"I guess I better be off then." She told him as she left to change.

Her father watched her go with a smile.

He stood up and walked to his own room. Inside he produced a key and unlocked his locked desk. He opened a drawer and pulled out a picture.

An old one, from when Videl was just a baby. He looked at his younger self, wearing the same clothes he still wore these days, holding the small girl wearing a blue dress on his forearm. To his side stood a woman, looking down at baby Videl, gently stroking her tail.

She had eyes so dark they seemed to be black, and dark brown hair on her head, with lighter brown on her own tail. There were few times he could persuade the woman to wear clothes, but this wasn't one of them. That, and the exposed tails, was the reason he had to hide this particular picture. And why he was so fond of it. It was simply who she was.

He smiled sadly at times past. "Our little girl is growing up."

* * *

End of Chapter.

* * *

Ok, I know I'm skipping a few things here.

Don't worry, I do have a background, and I do plan on publishing it, but starting with that messed up my pacing, since the actual story starts at the Saiyaman Saga, and most of it is in this timeframe.


	3. Chapter 3, Parallels

**Update Note: Luckily, this chapter wasn't as much of a hot mess, but after the first two chapters it didn't really matter, since most people would have turned away already.**

 **Still, I thank MrChuckMan for beta-reading this as well.**

* * *

Chapter 3, Parallels.

* * *

Videl leaned back. She wasn't too happy, mostly because she was in school. It was a well known fact she didn't like school, never did.

She tolerated it because she liked hanging out with her friends, and having people her own age around her. It was the only reason she went to school at all. Being home schooled wasn't everything.

Earlier, on her way to school she had overheard about a robbery from the police radio, only to arrive to find some glowing golden boy had beaten her to it. That was the third time already. Who was this guy?

Ah well, at least she got his description this time.

She had baggy clothes on, a large white shirt with a long sleeved shirt underneath it, and long black pants. Her usual attire. She already had a lot of attention for being the daughter of Hercule Satan, no need to show them just how masculine she was.

Not even Erasa and Sharpner, her two closest friends, had ever seen her skin. It was just so humiliating. Then again, she did spend much of her spare time training, so should it get out she'd have an excuse.

"Greetings, my young… scholars." The elderly teacher walked in. "Today we have a new student. One who actually knows how to read." He looked aside at the door. "That's your cue, my boy."

A boy wearing stupid clothes walked in. Red pants, white button up shirt and black vest. He looked scrawny, and nerdy. His hair was raven black, and his skin had a light tan.

But his eyes. Videl perked up and took a good look. His eyes were black. Not dark brown or anything, literal black.

It looked familiar.

But no, it had to be a coincidence.

'Hold on.' She interrupted herself. 'He has the same clothes that Golden Fighter did.'

"This here is Gohan." The teacher introduced him. "He had a perfect score on all of his entrance tests. Math, English, science, chemistry, you name it. You could all learn from his example."

Sharpner flipped the bird. "Example this!" He called, earning him a few laughs.

The teacher got mad, and called them a disgrace to education. Videl couldn't care less. She didn't even want to be here.

"Hey cutie." Erasa called over. "There's a free place here."

"Here she goes again." Sharpner muttered to Videl, who agreed. Erasa was at it again, hitting on cute boys, and trying to insert them into the group. But they had to get past Videl first, so none actually did.

She frowned with apprehension. There was something off about this guy.

Said guy sat down next to Erasa.

"I'm Erasa, with an E." The blonde girl introduced herself. "And this is my friend Videl." She pointed to her friend.

"Nice to meet you." Gohan replied politely. No reaction whatsoever.

'Does he not know who I am?' Videl wondered.

"You'll never guess who her father is." Erasa continued.

"Who?" And he seriously didn't know. Then again, it was easy to miss something you're not looking for. A fact Videl was happy to abuse all too often.

"None other than Mr. Satan himself." Erasa declared.

"Satan?" Gohan repeated. "Hercule Satan?"

'That's not his real… forget it.' Videl mentally sighed. Looks like he was going to be just another suck up after all.

Then her sensitive ears picked him up muttering something to himself. "He had a daughter?"

"And Videl is as strong as he is." Erasa continued, unaware of what he just said.

'Stronger.' Videl corrected her mentally. 'And has this guy been laying under a rock for the past seven years or something?'

"That must be neat." Gohan commented dryly.

Videl perked up again. This was different. And she liked different.

"Well, being her friend is pretty neat too." Erasa rambled on.

Videl leaned over somewhat, to tell Erasa to cool it, for now, when she got something rather strange.

His scent. It was different. Strangely different.

Resisting the urge to lean over and sniff him, she leaned back. Sniffing people was seen as weird. Yet with a sense of smell as refined as hers, it was pretty handy. She could recognise, and sometimes even track people by smell.

Not in the city, of course. Too many scents drowning one another out.

That this guy, Gohan, had a scent unlike anything she ever had before, made her suspicious. She was going to have to keep an eye on him. And get a cleaner catch of his scent. Was it some perfume? She doubted it.

"What are you blanking out for?" Sharpner had noticed her being in thought.

"I'm wishing for today to end." She remarked.

"Aren't we all?" He returned. He then addressed Erasa. "Did you hear about those bank robbers this morning?"

"No." The other blonde replied. "Was it The Phantom?"

"No, it wasn't." Sharpner replied. "It was The Golden Fighter again."

"Who?" Gohan asked him.

"Wow, have you been living under a rock or something?" Erasa asked him, earning a snicker from both Sharpner and Videl.

"The Golden Fighter is a crime fighter, who has magic powers. They say he looks like a teenager, except he has glowing golden hair." Erasa summed up quickly.

Gohan looked aside for a moment. If it hadn't been for her enhanced vision, Videl would not have caught the slight panic sliding over his face. And even she did barely.

"There's no such thing as magic." Sharpner added in between.

"I know that." Erasa defended herself. "I'm just telling what the people are saying."

"And what about this Phantom?" Gohan then asked.

"Another crime fighter." Erasa replied. "He's been around for some time now, but never appears. He moves so fast not even the cameras can catch him. No one knows who he is. Some say he's a hero, but others a dangerous menace."

'Thanks.' Videl thought. 'For all I did for the city, this is what I get?' How she would love to come out in the open, and cooperate with the police, but she could not. It would raise questions.

"They say that The Golden Fighter is The Phantom." Sharpner added in between.

"I doubt that." Erasa replied. "Those two have completely different styles. After all, The Golden Fighter lets everyone see him and what he does, while The Phantom has never been seen."

"Never been seen?" Gohan repeated. "How do you know this phantom is even real?"

"Oh, he's quite real alright." Erasa happily replied. "Besides the gusts of wind and criminals falling over, there is also a single picture. It was about a year ago, when a few thugs were taking some movie stars hostage. The Phantom swept in and knocked them all down. But one of the high quality cameras was still rolling. On a single frame, there was a white blur."

Videl was almost unable to keep herself from grinning proudly. Yeah, she was just that fast.

"That's it?" Gohan questioned.

"EXCUSE ME!" The teacher yelled up, over their increasingly louder conversation. "I am teaching a class here!"

Classes went on in silence, and she was left to her own thoughts.

Strangely, most of them were about Gohan.

His dark eyes, strange scent, and the fact that he had the same colour clothes as the Golden Fighter, that combination did not settle well with her.

'And where did goldilocks come from anyway?' She asked herself. 'He looked like that kid… The Cell Games! It's Delivery Boy, or whatever he's called!' She realised. 'Of course, he's my age, he would have grown up as well.' She felt stupid for taking so long.

Then again, it took her a full three months to figure out her father didn't beat Cell either. Ok, it just took her that long to confront him about it.

'They changed their hair too, didn't they?' She got back on track. 'If that is true, he must be very strong.' She grinned slightly to herself. 'I wonder if he's stronger than me. I doubt it.'

* * *

Two seats further, Gohan was in thought about the raven haired girl. Compared to the average Human, she had an enormously high energy. Easily twenty times, if not more.

He had run into her just before he went to school, when he stopped some robbers. In Super Saiyan, of course.

He had recognised her power before he even had set foot in the classroom. For a second, he was worried she recognised him, but she didn't seem too.

Learning she was related to that Hercule Satan guy, that was a pretty big shock. Especially because her power was much higher than he remembered her father's being. Or maybe that was because at the time they were surrounded by massive powers, so it only looked that way.

He furrowed his brow. There was something off about her. He couldn't quite place it.

Ah well, there was much more off about him. It probably didn't concern him, so he let it go, instead, thinking on how he was going to fix his lunch problem.

* * *

Luckily, Gohan didn't have to do anything, as Erasa and Sharpner excused themselves and fled together with Videl to the roof.

Videl was happy with that one. Her lunch was quite large, and having strangers watch her eat, well, she'd rather not, thank you very much.

Unbeknownst to her, Gohan was in a quiet corner himself, eating a lunch even more vast.

After lunch, it was the one lesson both raven teenagers dreaded.

PE.

* * *

"Alright kids, today we'll be battling it out in the great sport of baseball." The coach decided.

And thus two teams filled up. One under Sharpner, one under Videl. Gohan got pushed to Sharpner's group.

It started fairly uneventful, as Videl's side was batting, and Sharpner's side fielding. Sharpner himself was throwing, having made two out of three batters out already.

And then it was Videl's turn.

"Ready to lose?" She asked the blonde.

"I don't know, are you?" He returned, warming up his swing. Videl knew Sharpner was going to go all out. He pretty much had too.

There it came. Slow. So slow. She swung just under it, pretending to miss this one. Otherwise, people would be suspicious. They knew she was strong, but there was no need to rub it in their faces all the time.

"Strike one." Sharpner repeated cockily. "Ready for strike two?"

"Bring it." She declared. Oh, she was going to make a homerun now, just to show him.

Second throw. Every bit as slow. Gently she brought up her bat, and pressed it away. If she actually swung, she'd break the bat, the ball, the record and the speaking ability of pretty much everyone here.

She was tempted, but resisted it.

The ball shot away as if fired from a cannon, straight into the sky.

'Oops.' She watched it go. 'That was a little too much.'

And then it was caught.

Gohan, at least eight meters up in the air, had caught her ball.

He seemed to wonder on what to do, as he was still in place. Then he threw the ball to third base, knocking the runner out.

"Thirds out." Someone called.

And then Gohan came down. 'Seriously, what was he doing up there? How did he jump that high? And how did he stay there?'

Videl had a few questions ready, but not before she could get him one on one. This could get a bit… sensitive.

"That move was beautiful, Gohan." The coach complimented him. "You must have jumped twenty-five feet into the air. Way to go son."

'Ye!' Videl scowled. 'Because jumping that high and STAYING up there is not suspicious at all!'

"It was, err… beginners luck." Gohan tried excusing himself, as if trying to deny what he just did. Very interesting. "I just have… some new shoes." He bullshitted.

The people bought it. Videl was once again reminded how utterly stupid normal Humans could be, and how her father had them all twisted around his little pinkie.

But it was revenge time. Switching time, she meant. Meh, same difference.

She was pitching, and Gohan batting first.

Handling the ball in her left hand, she smirked confidently at Gohan.

"Let's see how long that beginners luck of yours lasts." She declared.

Gohan just took his stance.

'Not one for trash talk, are you?' Slightly disappointed, she took her stance.

And threw.

Gently.

And Gohan swung.

Gently.

She could see it clearly. Gohan positioned the bat in the path of the ball, then repositioned when it got closer. He was hiding his power, just like she was.

The ball, by the way, came right back at her.

So she caught it.

"Out." She declared. They made eye contact.

Videl grinned. _I know._ She non-verbally communicated.

 _I know you know._ He frowned. Then a small smile twinkled his lips. _And I know about you as well._

Videl rolled her eyes. Then she gave a small nod, which he returned. _We'll talk later._

The rest of the game went smoothly, as the two super strong raven haired teenagers were no longer testing each other.

Afterwards they had math, and then school was over.

Videl excused herself from her friends, telling them that she had to hurry home. Somehow, Gohan had made the exact same excuse not even three seconds earlier.

And vanished.

He was good.

Videl hurried to the roof, where she usually took of with her copter, hoping to catch him there. For a second she was worried that the guy had misunderstood, but it was unfounded when she saw him standing by the fence.

'Now, how to do this?' Videl had to be very careful. Sure, this guy was strong, but what does he know? She couldn't say anything unless she was certain he knew already.

It was Gohan who broke the silence. "You're pretty strong." He complemented her.

"So are you." She returned.

And they fell silent.

Awkward.

Videl coughed softly. "How did you become so strong?" She then asked.

"Ah, you know." He replied, clearly not wanting to answer that. "Training and all that."

"What kind of training?" She continued, hoping to have found something.

"The err… kind that makes you stronger?" He tried.

She pulled out her best scowl. "You don't say." She replied with sarcasm.

This was going nowhere. Videl took notice of the wind. Then she walked herself downwind of Gohan, in order to gain a better catch at his scent.

It was a weird one. Nothing like anything she had before. And yet, familiar, somehow.

Unfortunately she would not be able to get a good sniff in unless she got close. And he would most definitely notice if she tried that.

'Now what?' She asked herself.

"Why do you hide your strength?" She then tried something else.

"No real reason." He looked nervous. "I thought that, well, I didn't want to scare anyone. I've never spend much time with people my own age, you know?"

'Actually, that's a pretty good reason.' She remarked to herself. "Then how strong are you?"

"I don't know." He grinned shyly.

"Care to find out?" She raised her hands and took a fighting stance.

"Not really, no." He denied.

"Coward." She accused him. 'Dammit, let me have something already!' She thought in frustration.

Then she remembered a little detail. "Are you the Golden Fighter?"

"What?" He asked, clearly surprised she would even ask that.

"I remembered something." She continued. "What The Golden Fighter was said to be wearing. A white shirt, a black vest, and red pants." He shrunk a little with every description. "Sound familiar?" She added, putting extra pressure on him, just for fun.

"Wow, what a coincidence." Gohan grinned while scratching the back of his head. "Me and the Golden Fighter have the same taste in clothes."

"Yeah, sure." Videl replied, trying to keep herself from laughing. That was so unconvincing, even a three year old wouldn't have fallen for it.

And there he stood, with big puppy eyes, hoping she'd take it.

"By the way, I really should be going." He then said awkwardly.

"Yeah, me too." She replied. She didn't have anywhere to go, but decided to cut him a break. He'll be back tomorrow.

So she threw down her capsule, which revealed a yellow jet copter with Satan written on it.

"See you tomorrow." She stated, climbing in and taking off.

* * *

Gohan was flying as fast as he could without going Super Saiyan. He didn't even know he was a superhero, and that girl, Videl, was already breathing down his neck.

He could simply not intervene when he noticed something going on, but no, he'd never forgive himself if someone got hurt and he could have prevented it, but choose not to.

So he sped to West City, looking up Bulma.

"So yeah, there's that." He said, after he explained himself.

"I see." Bulma nodded understandingly. "I think I can come up with something. Just give me, say, thirty minutes."

"Really?"

"Sure." Bulma nodded. "You're talking to someone who makes space capsules and a time machine for a living. I think a little clothes changing thingy is not outside my abilities. Now, who don't you go keep Vegeta company. He's been itching for a spar all day, but damned if he'd ask your father for one."

"Alright Bulma." He nodded, feeling happy.

His happiness was short lived, as he got the tar beaten out of him by Vegeta. But thirty minutes later, he emerged, alive. Vegeta was beaten up just as much as he was.

"Here you go." Bulma threw him a watch.

"What's this?" He asked.

"Just press the red button, and it'll change your clothes." Bulma replied.

So he did. A feint light enveloped his body, and his clothes were replaced.

The costume was rather simple. Black boots, blue jeans, grey shirt with long sleeves and black gloves.

"Wait, this doesn't even cover my face." He complained.

Bulma nodded slightly. "Well, I thought since you already made a name for yourself as The Golden Fighter, it would be better if you stuck to that one. If you make a new identity now, it will be very suspicious, especially to that girl you mentioned." She explained herself.

Gohan hadn't thought about that one. Bulma was right, if the Golden Fighter was replaced now, Videl would be very suspicious of him.

He turned Super. Thanks to the transformation, his muscles grew, including his facial muscles, changing his face slightly. Combined with his teal eyes, and golden hair, it would probably be enough.

If not, there were always the Dragon Balls.

* * *

Videl walked down the hall, towards the room one of the servants had pointed her to. The moment she entered, she was hit by the stink of alcohol.

Her father, dead drunk again, and passed out on the floor.

She shook her head. If the people could see their hero now, they'd be shocked.

But she couldn't be angry. Hercule had never been able to move past her mother's death.

She hoisted him over her shoulder. At least he hadn't been with some woman again. Then she would just leave him on the ground.

She didn't mind it all that much, as long as she didn't smell the woman's scent off of him. That was just disgusting. She did not want to know about that. It was those times she hated her other side.

Her father's own room was close by, and she laid him down on the bed.

She was a little disappointed. She wanted to talk about this new guy at school, and he, though not ideal, was the only person she trusted enough to talk too. He was also the only person who knew about her heritage, and thus the only one who would understand what she meant.

But he was passed out, not likely to be able to communicate properly until sometime tomorrow. Put down by just a bit of alcohol.

She reflected on the difference in their strengths for a moment. She loved her father, but he was just so weak to her. She would never understand how her mother could even stand the thought of laying with a man that much weaker than herself.

She kissed him on the forehead, just as he had done when she was little. And still did, occasionally.

Then she went back down to the dining room, and had her dinner.

* * *

At the Son family home, a Human, a Saiyan and three mixed-bloods were eating as well, devouring a massive amount of food.

Of course, most of this was fish, meat and fruits, things they could collect themselves from the area. This went a long way of keeping expenses down.

Once done, they leaned back. Goku and Goten were cleaning the table.

Chichi addressed Gohan. "How was your first day?" She finally asked the one question burning in her mouth.

"It was ok." Gohan replied. "The hard part was PE. Holding back was a bit harder than I thought."

"Did you meet any nice ladies?" Chichi then asked, small stars forming in her eyes.

"It was my first day, mom." Gohan complained.

"Well, did you?" Pan was curious.

"Yes." He sighed, thinking of Erasa and Videl. Well, mostly Erasa. Videl had been somewhat cold to him. Even if she suspected him of being the Golden Fighter.

"That's good." His mother smiled broadly. She had wanted to continue, but her husband came to Gohan's aid.

Goku put his hand on Gohan's shoulder. "What's this I hear about a Golden Fighter?" He asked with his trademark grin.

"Oh that?" Gohan mirrored him. "I kind of kept running into bad people, so I transformed so no one recognised me."

"So you're going to be a superhero?" Goten bounced with excitement.

"I guess I am." Gohan chuckled.

"That is so cool." Goten exclaimed. "Do you have a cool costume?"

"No, just some spare clothes to keep people from recognising me." Gohan replied, and pressed the button. At once he changed.

"But that doesn't even cover your face." Pan claimed.

"I'm going as a Super Saiyan." Gohan replied.

"Come on Goten." Goku grabbed his youngest son by the back of his clothes. "Let's go Toto and his family." And the two flew out.

Gohan helped his mother clean up, until Pan decided to drag him out as well. She wanted another try at becoming a Super Saiyan.

A little time later, just over at the next mountain, the two mixed bloods were battling it out in the sky.

Pan had still been wearing her light blue shirt and green sweatpants, leaving her feet uncovered, but added an orange headband to keep her hair in line, while Gohan had switched his school clothes for his purple gi.

She was giving it her all. It had been quite some time since her last serious spar, and she was enjoying every second of it.

That girl enjoyed training far more than Gohan did, for some reason. As did Goten, for that matter. And Trunks. Looked like Gohan was the exception rather than the rule.

High punch, low punch, Pan was trying to slip by Gohan's guard, but the guy had far too much battle experience to fall for something that obvious.

She committed a little too much to a straight right punch, and when Gohan moved to her right, slipping behind her back, she became off balance.

Gohan struck his right fist in her exposed side as he passed, then tried to get her in a headlock with his left arm.

But Pan saw it coming, and dived, turning while at it. In the motion she repaid the blow he gave her with a left elbow in his own side.

The blow had enough force to separate the two. Gohan was taken off guard for a moment, and Pan rushed to try to take her advantage.

She swooped in with a high right roundhouse kick, aiming at his head.

Too slow. To her horror, she watched Gohan lean back ever so slightly, letting her foot pass by his face with only millimetres to spare.

He had already brought up his left hand, and going with her motion, he snatched her ankle.

She wanted to pull free, but Gohan was faster. He swung her foot, and by extension her entire body, around. Then he brought it to his own side, drawing her in a little, with her back turned to him.

She felt a heat in her back. From his right hand, Gohan had made an energy blast, which he now pressed into her exposed back.

He fired, and let go.

Pan was launched away, slamming into a stone ridge. Then the blast exploded, turning said stone into sand.

She needed a second to compose herself. Her shirt was on fire, and the back was almost completely gone, leaving only a shred left at her neck and her hips.

Her back was singed as well. That was going to hurt. In fact, that hurt quite a bit already.

It was her own fault. She didn't want Gohan to be holding back against her, even if she got hurt in the process.

Knowing that, she decided not to care, and moved on with the fight.

Gathering her energy in each hand at her sides, she flew up again, and since Gohan as still in position, she didn't even have to look for him, and fired a powerful wave. Her very own technique, name not yet decided.

Though he had been stationary so far, Gohan had not been sitting idle. He too had been gathering energy.

When Pan's attack almost reached him, he fired his own straight at it.

"MASENKO-HA!" He cried, recolouring the sky into yellow with the bright light.

His powerful attack pushed aside the unfinished technique without problem, and charged straight at the one who fired it.

And Pan flew up, wrists crossed, seemingly intending to take the wave head-on. But she should know it far exceeded her power. If she was hit, she'd die.

Which was why Gohan had held back, not on the destructive power, but in the speed, giving her plenty of time to get out of the way.

She did not.

For a moment Gohan's heart froze as he watched his attack collide with the slender body, passing clean trough. And vanished.

An after-image.

Gohan let out a sigh of relief. He had not even noticed when she switched out.

He spied around, also trying to sense her energy, but came up with nothing.

Then Pan emerged, from underneath his own wave. She had been flying just under it, using the light and the power to hide her presence.

Now she revealed herself, and fired her technique against Gohan, this time form that much closer, and with the element of surprise.

Gohan had to actually raise his power to beyond her levels to be able to withstand it. He took the full force head on.

When the smoke cleared, he was undamaged, but that didn't dampen Pan's spirits.

She floated up, and was ready to engage him in a fierce hand-to-hand combat.

Until a certain sound reached her ears. Low and rumbling, as the rocks below them gave way and cracked under their own weight.

Pan's reaction was immediate. She swirled around as if she expected to see a new adversary.

It was an opening for Gohan, but he didn't take it.

Instead he flew up to her, and put his hand on her shoulder. "Easy there." He stated.

A small shiver shook her frame. At once her will to fight had vanished. But Gohan didn't expect otherwise.

Despite that, she was still a little giddy. "I got you!" She claimed proudly.

"You almost gave me a heart attack, you know?" Gohan complained, dusting himself off.

"When you raise your power like that, a heart attack is the only way I can get at you." She cheekily returned.

Gohan just shrugged in return, grabbed her shoulder, making her turn around, and inspected her back. Her skin was bright red, but at least there were no open wounds, nor any blisters. Yet.

He just a little carried away there. "We better put something on that." He suggested.

So both of them made their way back to the house.

Pan hoped Chichi was still cleaning up, so she could sneak past her, but she had no such luck.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" The woman screamed at Pan the moment she got into sight.

"Outside, training." Pan replied simply, and wanted to keep walking.

"And what is this?!" Chichi demanded, grabbing the teenager by the ruined shirt. "Can't you go one week without ruining your clothes?! One! Simple! Week?!"

"It's not my fault all of those are so easily torn!" Pan snapped back. "Besides, dad was the one who burned this one!" She tried to shift the blame on Gohan.

"Don't you pull that one on me!" Chichi saw through her. "You're the one who always wants to keep going until you no longer have a decent thread on you left!" She snarled, then threw up her hands. "THAT'S IT! I am NO longer buying anything for you!"

"I'll just go naked then!" Pan replied back. She had zero problems with that.

"Like hell you are!" Chichi declared.

"Then what am I supposed to do?!" Pan threw back in true teenage fashion.

"Buy your own clothes!" Chichi replied.

Gohan decided this had gone on for too long already, and took Pan by the arm. "Come on, you need a treatment." He stated, dragging her along.

Pan glared at Chichi, who glared back. Those two did not get along. Never did, probably never will.

And yet Chichi allowed Pan to live under her roof, kept her fed and clothed, or at least tried on that last part, when the latter was dropped off at their front door, complete with letter.

Her start at life may not have been such a happy one, but at least it had greatly improved since she came to live here.

Once in Gohan's room, Pan ripped off the remainder of her shirt without modesty, and showed she was not wearing anything underneath it. Then again, she didn't need any either.

She also took off her orange bandana, letting her springy black Saiyan hair jump all over the place.

Gohan came in, carrying a bottle of lotion.

Knowing the drill, Pan laid face down on his bed, and let him apply the lotion on her back. She sighed in relief when she felt it cool her skin.

"You know?" Gohan started talking while spreading the lotion out. "Mom is kind of right. You do go through a lot of clothes."

"What do you expect me to do about it?" Pan returned. "I try to protect them, you know, but you three just use way too much power for me."

It made Gohan feel just a little guilty. But he also knew that was only part of the reason. There were also plenty of times where she got her clothes ripped by branches, or rocks, or dinosaur teeth.

Pan's closet was mostly made up of hand-me-downs and cheap clothes anyway. Because she kept ripping and burning them.

Since the girl already got a chewing out from his mother, Gohan decided not to address it further.

"Maybe I should try to learn Piccolo's technique." Pan suggested. "Or better yet, wish of self-repairing clothes."

"That is hard to learn, and trust me, I tried." Gohan objected. "And second, that would be a terrible misuse of the Dragon Balls."

"Oh come on, it's not like they're being used for anything right now." Pan protested.

"It's still a no." Gohan declared. He continued applying the lotion. It didn't look like the burn was serious. Something he was glad for.

Having nothing to do but to wait for him to finish up, she turned her head sideways, to look at his nightstand, where he had a single orange orb.

The Four Star Dragon Ball.

* * *

Done with her shower, Videl walked through her room to her small fridge and grabbed herself a sugary drink. She had her own private bathroom, fridge, desk, and everything save an actual kitchen.

She wanted one, but her father argued she'd never leave her room again. He was probably right.

Her room was a bit messy, which was expected when servants were not allowed to enter unless she brought one in for the express purpose of cleaning.

It was her father who had forbidden it, but she didn't protest. This was her private sanctuary. Here she could throw off her restrictive clothes and feel free.

Just like she was doing now. She even kept off her golden hair bands, making her hair spring about in many locks, a trait she inherited from her mother.

Putting the empty dink on her desk, she walked to her bed, and fell on it. It was fairly early, too early to sleep already. She opened her nightstand. Inside were three orange orbs.

The Two, Five and Six Star Dragon Balls. One day, she would have them all.

She was using her fathers resources to find them, then collect them herself once they were found. One of them she had to steal, but oh well.

Her father didn't know she was collecting them. It wasn't like she was hiding it, but it just never seemed important.

One wish. Only one wish would be granted. But which one would she pick? She had four of them.

Absentmindedly she let her hand slide over one of her ladies. One wish to change her body, one to change her fate, one to change her life, and one to change the world.

* * *

End of Chapter.

* * *

I have read a lot of stories where Hercule is hardly more than a stepping stone, or an annoyance, or something like that. I decided to go down a different route, and have him and Videl be very close and open with each other. Combined with Videl's changes it worked rather well.

Please, comment, tell me what you think so far.

I know this will probably never be as popular as Golden God, but it doesn't have to be. I like this story. And that is reason enough for me to write it.


	4. Chapter 4, Super Identities

**Update Note (hopefully the last one): I've revised the previous chapters (with help), and cleaned them up. No more accidental incest subtext.**

 **I also brought in a few changes here and there, to add to the story and make quite a bit more sense.**

 **Hopefully this story can recover from the mess I turned it into. If not, oh well, I still like it.**

* * *

Chapter 4, Super Identities.

* * *

The next morning, Gohan left his home early. He was a superhero now, and he wanted to improve his image by making an appearance as The Golden Fighter. But first he had to find a crime. Which was not very easy.

After a few minutes of flying, he noticed a rather high energy moving about. He recognised it as Videl's.

Having nothing better to do, he flew himself over to her.

She was moving about, and fast.

And he soon found out why.

A few criminals were attempting a bank robbery. And thanks to Videl, they failed.

With incredible speed she sped in between the criminals, knocking them down on by one. Gohan could see her movements clearly, but he doubted that any of the criminals, nor the police, nor the witnesses could even see her.

Gohan was hardly surprised. Yesterday, he already noted her high power, and thought it was likely she was The Phantom.

After taking out the last one, she sped outside, past the police, and came to rest in the alleyway.

Gohan felt tempted to land down by her, but no, it was not a good time. Besides, he didn't want to reveal himself to her. She was the reason he had a disguise in the first place.

So he simply postponed his grand entrance and went to school.

* * *

Videl showed up at school only a few minutes after Gohan did, which he found not at all strange, considering.

He was hoping she would lay off of him for now. What was up with her anyway?

Classes started, and nothing happened. He had lunch separately again, in order not to weird anyone out, and afternoon classes resumed.

Somewhere in the middle, he heard strange noises coming from Videl. Some kind of radio. It was very soft, even his sensitive ears barely picked it up.

But now that he knew, he focused, but he could catch only fragments.

"… taken hostage … bus … gone in … demands … … hostage."

Videl turned it off. Then she stood up. "Excuse me." She slipped past Gohan, clearly in a hurry.

"Where do you think you're going?" The teacher demanded.

"Out!" She replied, leaving the room.

Gohan noticed her energy speeding to the roof. 'Wait, is she going to go out there?' He suddenly realised.

"Excuse me?" He called. "May I use the bathroom?"

"Be quick about it!" The teacher was clearly not happy to be interrupted a second time.

He sped to the roof himself, just in time to see Videl fly away on her jet copter.

He flew up, pressed a button his watch to switch his outfit, and turned Super. He was going to shadow her, for now. He made sure to stay behind and above the copter, or she'd notice him for sure.

She flew herself out of the city, and then some further. Then she stopped mid air, and jumped out.

Falling down some hundred meters, she landed on her feet, cracking the rocky ground underneath. Her copter turned into a capsule, and fell down as well, landing neatly in her hand.

Then she shot away like a cannonball.

Videl sped over the terrain at amazing speed. But she didn't fly. She just ran along the road.

Soon enough, Gohan noticed the police cars in front of them.

Videl left the road to go over the nearby hills, clearly not wanting to be seen by the police. Gohan flew higher in order not to be seen either.

Then he saw a bus. The kidnappers, no doubt, with their hostages.

Videl passed the bus as well. Then, where the road curved, she jumped on again and ran in the opposite direction, towards the bus. She passed it closely. Gohan could see her left hand lighting up.

She was gathering energy. Somehow, he was not surprised she could do that.

She fired a blue beam, straight through the engine of the bus. Then she sped back to the hills, making her vanishing act.

It was a nice manoeuvre, as she took out the bus without even beings spotted. However, now the bus became uncontrollable, and was still going at a high speed.

It slipped, and went off sideways, towards the cliff. Videl had noticed, and ran out again. She grabbed the back bumper at the very last moment, and dug her feet into the rock.

The bus, weighing a few tons, simply detached from the bumper and flew over the cliff.

And thus Gohan stepped in. Or flew in, more accurately. He grabbed the bus from below, gently stopped it from falling, then flew back up, putting it on the ground.

The criminals had realised he could lift a bus and surrendered on the spot.

The news arrived too, together with the police. Which was weird, because he certainly didn't see any on his way here.

"Who are you?" One asked him.

"I'm glad you asked." Gohan replied. Behind the crowd, just over the top of the hill, he could make out Videl's head, watching the scene from cover.

"I am… the great…" He posed for effect. "GOLDEN FIGHTER!"

They were stunned for words, mostly because of how stupid it was.

Gohan nodded to himself with satisfaction, and flew off. He didn't go far, and landed again a little past Videl, out of view of the cameras.

It took Videl a whole second to reach his place.

"Hey Gohan!" She called over.

"Hey." He waved back.

…

Videl formed a massive grin.

…

"Oh crap." He realised his mistake.

Videl just started laughing out loud, so much she dropped to her knees.

Gohan just stood there, looking left and right, wondering if he should just take off or something.

After a solid minute of hearing her laugh, that despite it was at his expanse sounded quite nicely, she regained enough control to stand up again, though still ginning.

"I can't believe that worked." She snickered again.

"How did you know?" He asked.

"I didn't." She replied, to his horror. "You just told me."

It was official, he was the worst superhero ever.

Which reminded him.

"You're The Phantom, aren't you?" He then accused her, hoping to catch her at her own game.

"Ye, duh." She frowned, yet not able to stop grinning. "Kind of obvious, isn't it? By the way, thanks for stepping in." She nervously scratched her lower back a little. "I kind of miscalculated a little bit."

"No problem." He waved it away. "Why do you even hide yourself?" He then asked. "You're already famous, aren't you?"

"Why do you hide your strength?" She then pointedly asked.

"Because I do not want the attention." He replied.

"Neither do I." She said. "Yes, I'm famous as Videl Satan, but if I'm fighting crime out in the open, people will think I'm a freak."

She crossed her arms. "By the way, how did you do that? Can you actually fly, or is it some kind of trick?"

"Err…" Gohan looked aside, trying to think of an excuse, and came up short. "Yes."

"Yes what?" She now glared at him. Gohan, having known Vegeta and Piccolo for a long time, was not impressed.

He looked away and whistled a tune. Then, after a few seconds, he stopped and turned to her.

"Wait." He realised something. "You mean you can't fly? I saw you use energy and everything."

Videl's face went from scowl to shock. "You could actually see that?" She asked.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Wow, you're stronger than I thought." She complimented him. But unknown to her, this little complement told him a great deal about her.

'She can't fly, and can't sense energy either, or she would have known my power right now is much higher than hers. And judging from the fact that her power while active is the same is right now, and any other time so far, I don't think she can repress it either. That means she does not have training in a style like Turtle or Crane, and most definitely never met Korin. And that means that she is naturally just this gifted.'

"By the way." Videl interrupted his thoughts. "You still didn't answer my question."

Indeed, he didn't.

"I use my energy to fly." He replied calmly.

"TEACH ME!" She demanded at the top of her lungs, standing on her toes and had both arms stretched straight out by her sides. Her blue eyes were twinkling with excitement.

…

Gohan looked aside for a second.

…

"Right now?" He then hesitantly asked. "Don't we still have school?" And then horror filled his stomach. "Oh crap, we still have school."

"Fine, later!" She said, though in a tone that told him she did not at all want to wait.

Gohan turned around to go back, but she called out to him. "One more thing, how do you change your hair?"

Gohan let his hand go through his golden locks. "Oh, it's a special ability I gained." He replied.

"Can I learn it?" She then asked. "Turning my hair golden sounds like a useful ability."

"Probably not." He had to let her down. "It's genetics."

"Oh." Gohan noticed her looking a little down. He also noticed several energy signatures going their way. They probably overheard Videl's scream.

It was probably best if they were not discovered.

"We should probably head back now." Gohan told her. "Or people will start wondering where we went."

"Fine." She crossed her arms again. Then she smirked. "I'll race you."

And she sped past him, in a white blur. The Phantom. A fitting name.

He sped after her, deciding to run as well to humour her.

As soon as he caught up, Videl sped up some more. And then again some more.

Catching up for the third time, she once again had that beautiful sparkle of excitement in her eyes.

"Don't wear yourself out." She threw aside at him.

"Right back at you." He replied.

Thus they ran, occasionally skipping and jumping over lose rocks. Videl wasn't going as fast as she went earlier, maybe holding back, maybe tired, maybe just conserving energy, or maybe just enjoying herself.

Until Videl got annoyed she couldn't shake him and threw a blast at him.

"No fair." Gohan pouted after a strange jump to dodge it.

"Don't care." She replied, and jumped down as small cliff, now running alongside the empty road below.

Gohan joined her, and they sped up some more.

They met the occasional car, but those didn't see more than white and golden blurs passing by.

All too soon, they had reached the edge of the city.

Videl reached into her pocket, and pulled out the capsule for her jet copter.

"You want a lift?" She offered.

"I think it's better if we don't return together." Gohan denied.

"Oh, right." Videl nodded. "People might start getting strange ideas."

Gohan was thinking more along the lines of linking him and Videl to The Golden Fighter and The Phantom, but that worked too.

"See you at school." And he took off, flying himself back.

* * *

The teacher scolded Gohan for being late.

Videl knew because Erasa told her. She herself had been later, hanging back a little to enjoy the silence at the roof.

The teacher was angry at her, but has she ever cared? She was Videl Satan, untouchable.

She cared more about The Golden Fighter. Or simply Gohan. She smirked to herself. She had a few plans ready to uncover his identity. And then he got himself uncovered because she accidentally called out his name.

She wasn't even sure it was him. The whole thing was just so stupid.

Ah well, she knows he's The Golden Fighter. He knows she is The Phantom. Now she just had to find out how he changed his hair and eyes like that. And face. He looked pretty different. If he hadn't revealed himself as Gohan, she might actually have thought he was someone else.

And she still had to figure out why he had such a strange scent. Or even if it was really him. Her attempt to get him in the closed space of her copter didn't work. Well, the guy could fly, so she didn't really expect it to work.

Speaking of flying, she just had to learn how he did that. He mentioned using energy.

Which was weird. She never met anyone who could use energy, save her late mother. Not even her father, the greatest martial artist in the world could do what came so naturally to her. Then again, he was fully human, she was not.

But there have been humans who could use energy. At least, they were believed to be human, just like she was believed to be. Her father had dug up some names for her. Tien Shinhan. Jackie Chun. Krillin. Yamcha. And even Son Goku. Especially Son Goku had been interesting. But no one knew where any of them lived. After the 23rd tournament, they all just vanished.

She and her father went to the 24th, for the express purpose of finding them, but they didn't show. He actually won the damned thing.

To be fair, he was very strong compared to the normal human. He pretty much had to be, he survived the certain activity that resulted into her, after all.

But that was all in the past. The now was Son Gohan.

'Son?' She looked up, and at the boy. 'Hold on, his name was Son, right? As in Son Goku? Are they related? It is way too much of a coincidence not to be. And Gohan knows how to use energy.' She nodded to herself.

One more thing to confront Gohan about.

Maybe he could even show her a thing or two. She noted how he didn't have any trouble keeping up. Even though she wasn't going near her top speed, it was still faster than normal people could even see.

She had never known anyone who was even remotely close to her level. Not that she went out searching for them.

After all, her mother had also been very powerful.

And her mother had been killed.

* * *

After the last class, Videl wanted to excuse herself to talk to Gohan privately, mostly to pester him into teaching her how to fly, but realised she already excused herself yesterday, and would most definitely not get away with it.

So she invited Gohan to walk with them instead.

Not her brightest idea.

Once again she received a nudge in the ribs by Erasa, who was trying to get her to switch. Videl was walking between Sharpner and Erasa, with Gohan on Erasa's other side.

But like hell was she going to switch.

"No." She said softly.

"Why not?" Erasa asked her, grinning broadly. "Why else would you even ask him along?"

"Just being nice." She tried to defend herself.

"You're never nice to new people." Erasa returned. Ouch.

Of course, they couldn't keep talking, as there were two others with them.

"So where do you live?" Erasa then asked Gohan, who had been walking in awkward silence.

"Pretty far away, actually." He replied evasively. He suddenly seemed nervous for some reason. Come to think of it, where _does_ he live? Can't be in the city, she'd've noticed him a long time ago.

"Really?" Thankfully, Erasa was intrigued, meaning Videl didn't have to ask herself. "How far is far away?" She continued asking.

"The 439 mountain area." Gohan croaked.

"NO WAY!" Erasa screamed, making a few heads turn their way. She slowed her pace a little, and tried to hide her face behind Gohan.

"But that's like a five hour car drive." Erasa continued, though at a much lower volume.

"Actually, I just fly." Gohan replied, a small grin aside to Videl.

'Yeah, he would.' She thought as she smiled back. And realised she just made a mistake.

Erasa didn't miss the small exchange, and nearly squeed on the spot. She already opened her mouth to give commentary, but a glare from Videl shut her down.

Great, now Erasa thought she had a crush on Gohan. As if! Even if he was better than Sharpner or her father, that wasn't all that much of a milestone.

It was nice to have someone who could actually keep up. But no, she will never submit herself to a guy weaker than herself.

Which was a bit of a problem. She was fairly sure she was the strongest being in the world by now. Sure, seven years ago there were super powerful fighters, but she had grown tremendously since then.

Which reminded her, this guy might be the one who defeated Cell. She was making a mental note to lead with that question at the first possible moment.

With Erasa not making comments, no one was talking, and now the tension had grown rather thick.

Sharpner obviously didn't like it. "Sorry, but I'm going ahead." He said to the other three. "We have an… err… early dinner." He waved over his shoulder. "Tomorrow."

That was one, and now for the

"Oh, I forgot something at school." Erasa suddenly declared as she turned around. "Ah well, see you tomorrow." She said, giving a tiny wink to Videl.

"Bye." Videl waved. Tomorrow was going to be no living with that girl, but at least she had her hands free now.

"I think I should be heading home as well." Gohan declared.

"Oh no, you don't!" She snapped. 'Eep, that was not supposed to be out loud.'

"We are going to have a nice chat, about certain subjects." She then added, leaving no doubt what those certain subjects were going to be.

"Shouldn't we go somewhere private?" Gohan asked. To be fair, she didn't want to discuss The Golden Fighter in public either.

So she agreed. "Fine, hop in, and I'll give you a lift." She said out loud, while reaching for her jet copter and throwing it down.

Gohan sighed, and got in. He actually got in. Being in the small pace of her copter, she would surely get a good fix on his scent.

A flash went off behind her. She snapped around to see a man with a camera grinning at her.

Paparazzi.

If left alone, her picture would be in tomorrow's newspapers, probably about something as stupid as her being in love.

But a girl has her ways.

She focused her energy at the camera. She only needed a tiny bit, and thus the move of energy wasn't even visible.

Then she made it explode. She made sure to glare sourly while at it. Videl Satan had such a horrible glare, it made cameras explode.

Satisfied with herself, she climbed in, and took off as well.

"By the way, which way is your house?" She asked Gohan.

"It's really far." Gohan objected.

"I'm not going to bring you home." She replied while frowning. "But I can't just hover here, you know?"

He pointed. "That way." To the east it was.

Having Gohan right next to her, she inhaled deeply. Yes, it was really his scent, yes, it was just that different from normal Human's. Yet, Human was the only thing it even closely resembled. Even though it was clearly not.

'This guy is clearly not Human.' She realised.

But first things first.

"So tell me." She started carefully. "Since you can turn golden and all, I have been wondering." And now she was just stalling. What was up? She never stalled. Always straight to the point. "Are you related to the guys from the Cell Games?"

From the corner of her eye, she could see him panicking.

"Yes, I am." He then replied.

"Are you the Delivery Boy?" She then shot her next question.

"NO!" He yelled.

"And you defeated Cell, didn't you?"

"NO WAY!" He waved his hands in a frenzy.

She just scowled at him, making him stop waving and start grinning a guilty grin while scratching his neck.

'That's just adorable.' She reflected to herself. "It's fine." She then stated, to put him at ease just a little. His yelling hurt her ears. "I know my father didn't defeat Cell."

"He told you?" He looked slightly surprised.

"Yeah." She nodded. "What, you expected him to keep that even from me?"

"Well." He moved his eye to the outside. "I guess I would be disappointed in him if he did."

"So tell me, was Cell strong?" She suddenly wondered out loud.

"Unbelievably." Gohan replied, and to her shock, he was dead serious.

"He really could have killed the entire world?" She continued, dodging a sudden skyscraper.

"Yeah." Gohan nodded. "But you're pretty strong yourself." He then complemented her.

"Thanks." She grinned proudly. "But you've seen nothing yet."

"How did you get so strong?" He then asked. Now he was the one asking questions. So not what she had in mind. But a one sided interrogation wasn't everything either.

"Genetics." She replied. "And training of course, but I guess it's mostly genetics. I do the same training my father does, scaled to my level of course." She looked aside at him. "What about you?"

"Training, mostly." He replied. The same answer she got the first time she asked. "I know a few people who have been able to use energy since before I was even born. They taught me a thing or two."

"That's kind of cool." She replied. She liked this. It was a nice atmosphere they had now. Friendly and open. It was rather nice to be able to just chat about this so casually. She couldn't mention everything of course, but it was something she liked nonetheless.

"And hard." He added, half amused. "But you said it was genetics in your case. But your father isn't as strong as you are, is he?"

"Not at all." Damn, she got a little too casual and mentioned something she shouldn't have. But no going back now.

"It's from my mother." She replied. "She was very powerful, and I guess I inherited it." In order to keep him from asking about her mother, which was something she definitely did not want to discuss, she went over to a related topic, also high on her list. "But you are related to Son Goku, aren't you?"

"How do you know about that?" He was actually surprised.

"Son Goku, Son Gohan." She said with an exaggerated tired tone. "And you are strong too. It's way too much to be a coincidence." She frowned, partly with the statement, and partly for that one jet that passed by close enough to taste it.

"Ok, yeah." He grinned as he admitted it. "He is my father."

"Is he as strong as you are?" Videl then asked, out of sudden curiosity.

"Pretty much, yeah." Gohan nodded.

She felt a little envious. She loved her father, but Gohan was able to actually spar with his.

It must have shown on her face.

"I take your father isn't as powerful as you are?" He asked carefully.

"No." She sighed. "I've never met anyone who was even close to my level. Well, if I did I didn't know they were my level, since I'm hiding it and they are also hiding it, so I guess…"

"It's fine, I get it." He interrupted her.

"So yeah, knowing someone who can also use energy, it's kind of nice." She couldn't help but grin happily. Gohan averted his eyes, and she even saw him blush a little.

'Oh dear.' She was suddenly self consciousness. 'Am I acting girly? What if he starts to get a crush on me?' She panicked a little.

She took a deep breath, and gripped her steering stick a little tighter. 'It's ok, you can deal with that. You dealt with Sharpner all this time too, you know?' This made her feel a little better.

"By the way." She started, somehow able to keep her voice steady. "You said you use energy to fly, right?"

"Yeah, I did." He nodded. Well, at least he wasn't avoiding her eyes, which was something. "Did you figure out how to use energy yourself, or did someone teach you?"

'Dammit, really Gohan? A question now?' She thought, slightly annoyed. "My mother taught me a little control when I was younger. But I mostly figured it out for myself." She replied. It wasn't like she wanted to talk about her mother at all, but this one might actually be important for him to know. After all, she was about to ask him to teach her.

"It came natural to us." She continued. "The both of us have tried to teach dad, but he just doesn't get it. I guess not everyone can do it"

"Of course they can." Gohan argued. "Given the proper training, anyone can do it." He then stated. It made her heart soar.

"Then you can teach me, right?" She asked, just a little bit too greedily.

He looked away, and scratched his neck again. 'Is that some kind of tick, or something?' She thought to herself.

"Well, I guess I could." He said.

"Great!" She sang.

"But how about we talk more tomorrow?" He then suggested, making her high spirits crash back down. "I really should be going home now." Gohan continued. He opened the door.

"Hey! Careful there!" She shouted at the guy. "Let me just land… the…" She stopped talking. Somehow, it just dawned on her that this was one of the perks of being able to fly.

She felt face take on a nice shade of pink.

"Just get out of here!" She said in embarrassment.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He waved, and with a blast of blue, disappeared behind the horizon.

Videl smiled a little. 'Such a nice guy.' She thought. 'A girl might actually fall for him.' She added, of course not being serious.

She turned and flew herself back to her mansion.

* * *

In the evening, at the mansion.

Videl set down her copter, letting the butler put it away for her.

She asked after her father, and learned he was enjoying dinner. Which reminded her, she was hungry.

So she walked to the dining room, told the cook to get her dinner ready, and met her father, who just finished up, and was just walking out.

"You're late." Mr. Satan remarked. "Did you go and bust some criminals again?"

Yeah, he knew she was The Phantom. She didn't have to tell him, it wasn't like there was anyone else it could be.

"No, I stayed behind a bit to talk." She replied as she came closer. Only back away as if she walked into an invisible wall. She held her nose with one hand, and her face distorted with disgust.

He had clearly been with another woman again.

"DAD, SHOWER!" She snapped at him.

"What?" He then had the nerve to ask. "Oh, right, sorry." He then hurried off.

Videl's good mood was ruined. She walked further into the room, only to discover the stink was all over the place.

Nauseating.

She told the people to just bring her food to her room, and left.

A few minutes after she was done, and the people had taken the empty dishes out again, her father came knocking.

"Hey sweetpea, how was your day?" He asked her.

"Really good, until I got home." She replied, still quite angry with him. "Seriously, after all this time and showering still isn't the first thing you do?"

"I'm sorry, it just slipped my mind." He tried to excuse himself.

"Yeah? Well I don't want to know what else you slipped!" She snapped at him.

He put up hands and backed away. "Ok, ok, I'll come back later." He said as he left the room.

Videl let herself fall on her bed, and turned on the TV. It had some crap, some real crap and some serious crap.

Also a half decent movie, so she settled for that one.

Afterwards, she zapped around, and found a news report about the bus hijacking.

"… of the senior citizens." The reporter finished. Behind him was the bus, and it was broad daylight, so it must have been shot this afternoon.

In the background was an old guy being dragged out by three young officers, and boy, was he giving them trouble. "Leggo o me, ya shitfaces!"

It made Videl grin. 'That's the way, old-timer, never give up.'

"As you can see, the poor seniors are clearly distressed from the near accident." The reporter continued. The three young men looked a lot more distressed, especially now that the old man was swinging his cane at them, telling them that he could walk himself and to go bugger off.

'Lovely.'

The scene changed to a studio, with several people sitting in it.

"This was the news this afternoon." One said to the camera. "As you have seen, this Phantom was clearly not able to handle the situation, and only thanks to the Golden Fighter, it was not a disaster."

One of the other people had a face that just screamed 'Thank you, you indeed have watched the same footage we did.', but didn't say anything.

"With that said, we arrive at the subject of today." The one said to the rest.

Ah, it was one of those talk shows. She felt tempted to start zapping again, but didn't. This one was about her, after all.

"Is The Phantom Satan City's greatest menace?" Someone else continued.

"If I am the greatest menace, then Satan City is more peaceful than I thought." Videl commented dryly.

"The Phantom is a criminal!" A third stated. "He hides his face, what more proof do you want!"

Videl brought up the remote, this was going to go nowhere.

She heard footsteps coming down the hall. She recognised them as her fathers.

A few seconds later, he knocked.

"Yeah?" She called.

"It's me, sweetpea, are you dressed?" He asked.

"Yeah." She answered.

Hercule came in and sat down on the bed, right next to her. "What are you watching?" He asked.

"Just some trash talk about The Phantom." She replied. "After all I did they still think I'm a criminal."

"To be fair, playing vigilante is against the law." Her father pointed out.

He was right though, but she didn't play vigilante, all she did was rescue people, or knock out people and let the police sort them out. Good thing too, as a few times the people she knocked out included hostages, innocent bystanders and even an undercover cop once.

The bus was an exception. That one went horribly wrong. She wasn't used to having to 'appear' outside of the city.

"Just let them talk." He continued. "But I have something I've been wanting to ask you."

Videl turned off the TV, and sat straight up, folding her legs. Not a very ladylike position, but when has she ever cared.

"What about?" She asked him.

"I have been hearing you have been up to something." Hercule started.

"Like what?" She asked, searching her memory. There wasn't anything she did recently that she had tried to hide from him.

"Does the term Dragon Ball ring a bell?" He asked.

Well, that one wasn't recent.

"How did you find out?" She asked him.

"Did you really think you could use my connections without me knowing about it?" He returned. So one of the people looking out for the balls had snitched on her.

"I have for the last two years." She replied, a little amused. And more amused at his shock.

"You're kidding!" He replied.

"Nope." She grinned. "Those things are incredibly hard to track down." She leaned over to her nightstand, opening it and taking one Dragon Ball out.

"What are you going to do with them?" He then asked, eying the orange globe.

"Not sure." She replied. It was true, in a way. "It started out as a side thing. Something interesting, but I didn't think it would actually be real."

"How do you even know you haven't been stood up, or something?" He then asked.

"Easy." She replied. She held up the ball at face level, holding it from the side rather than underneath.

Then she struck it with her fist, as one would when pumping the fist into one's palm. The blow was so hard it rattled their clothes, and sent a small shockwave through the room.

The Dragon Balls hung undamaged between her fist and her palm.

"Ok, I'm convinced." Hercule nodded.

"But I haven't heard from anyone in ten months now." She then complained. "You kind of need all seven, you know?"

"Yeah, I know." He replied, still dumbstruck. "So why did you try to keep this from me?" He then asked.

"I didn't." Videl replied casually. "At first I didn't really take it seriously, and after than, well, it never came up."

He sighed, then chucked softly to himself. "Anything else that never came up?" He then asked.

"Not really, no." She replied. "But there are a few things that happened today and yesterday." She stated. It was probably best of she told him about Gohan now. Besides, she wanted someone's opinion on something, and he was quite literally the only person in her life who could give it.

"Alright then." He pushed himself back, until he sat with his back against the wall.

'Now, how to break this to him?' "We have a new kid in class." She started.

"A new kid?" He raised his eyebrows. "Since when did you start talking to new kids?"

"Since he was pretty strong." She replied casually.

"Like Sharpner?" He asked, somewhat sceptical.

"More like me and mom." She finally could get to the point.

He blinked. And a second time.

"Who is this guy?" He then asked, sounding perhaps a little more forceful than he may have intended.

"I think you may have met him already." She wasn't really sure where to start. So she started with the worst part.

"A guy with super strength, whom I already met." Hercule repeated. "Is this a guessing game?"

"No, but it is now." She replied cheerfully. Hercule just playfully scowled at her.

It was such a nice mood. But soon, it would turn sour. She knew it. And the faster she got this over with, the better.

"It was at the Cell Games." She then told him. She could see the joy flow from his eyes, replaced by cold shock.

"The Cell Games?" He repeated. "But those were all adults. Except for…"He stopped, looking at her with large eyes, that practically begged her to tell him he was wrong.

"Delivery Boy." She nodded solemnly. "Or The Golden Fighter, as he calls himself now."

"And he's in your class?" He asked softly, his voice barely audible. She knew he was starting to worry for her. Sure, he was ok with her acting as The Phantom, but crooks with guns, and the boy who killed Cell, those were very different things.

"What did he come for?" He then asked. "What does he want?"

"Nothing." Videl replied quickly, before her father could get any bad impressions. "He didn't even know I was in that class, or even existed for that matter."

"And he just revealed himself to you?" He then asked.

"Not really." She grinned, which made him confused. To her defence, this part was really funny. "He wanted to hide it from me. He made a secret identity as The Golden Fighter, but I already suspected it was him." She started snickering. "And when we met, I called out to him. But instead of his cover, I accidentally used his real name." She started laughing now. "And he replied."

Hercule looked at her for a second, then the corners of his mouth went up.

"Did he really?" He then asked. Videl just nodded, and he started laughing out loud as well.

"It was beautiful." She stated when the both of them stopped laughing.

"I imagine." He grinned.

"So yeah." Videl continued. "We talked a bit, and I noticed something really strange. Besides his glowing hair, that is. His scent was all weird."

"His scent?" Her father repeated. "Did you sniff him?"

"No, I'm weird, not stupid." She replied, earning a small smile. "I just lured him into my copter. It was like, he isn't even Human, or something."

"Not Human?" Hercule repeated, somewhat worried again.

"Yeah." She nodded. "I couldn't place it. I never had a scent anything like that before."

"He's not Human." He repeated. "And you just invite him into your copter?"

Videl scowled at him. "That would be hypocritical." She replied. "After all, I'm not fully Human either."

"Yeah, but." He started making excuses. "That's different."

"Not really no." She deepened her scowl.

"You didn't tell him about that, did you?" He then asked.

"Of course not, I just met him!" She was now becoming a little annoyed. "But anyway, he is good at using his energy, and I asked him to teach me a few things."

"Teach you?" He asked dumbfounded.

"Are you just going to sit there and repeat everything?" She made fun of him. "I'm starting to notice a trend here."

"You're going to spend time with this guy?" He ignored the jab.

"We haven't agreed on anything yet." She replied. "We can do it here, at the mansion, if that makes you feel better." She then made up on the spot. "Hey, maybe he can teach you as well." She suddenly thought out loud.

"I doubt that." Hercule replied. "You and your mother couldn't teach me either. I don't think I have this energy."

"Who knows." Videl shrugged. "I certainly don't. He knows a lot more about energy than I do. He can fly, he pretty much has to."

"Yeah, I was there, at the Cell Games, I know he can fly." Her father commented. "I also know he's a lot stronger than you are."

"I doubt that." She doubted that.

"I've seen what he can do." Her father stated.

"Seven years ago." She argued. "I've grown a lot stronger in that time, you know?"

"Yeah, I know." He sighed. "I'm just worried, ok?"

"I know." She replied meekly. She never could resist the worry card.

Her father grabbed her by the shoulders, and led her down until her head hit the pillow. Even though she literary had many times his strength, she just let him.

Then he pulled the blanket over her, and started tucking her in.

"Da~ad" She called, having to defend her pride. "I still have to get ready for bed, you know?"

"Oh, I know." He replied, just continuing.

"Then why do this?" She asked, rather than actually move to stop it.

"Because I want to." He replied, having finished, and now bowed over her. "Because no matter how big and strong you become, you'll always be my little sweetpea." He kissed her gently on her forehead.

She breathed in deeply, drinking in his scent. Soap, and sweat, and his own familiar body odour.

"I love you." He said as he left.

"Love you." She repeated.

Videl stayed in her bed for a bit. It was nice to be spoiled a little every once in a while. But nature called, and she had to leave her bed.

* * *

End of Chapter.

* * *

Hope you liked the big un-reveal, I didn't really feel like doing the whole _"Gohan and Videl are both superheroes but don't know it of each other and try to uncover each other"_ thing a plot point. Things are slow enough as it is. And for everyone who would think he'd never fall for that, his reveal in the manga is actually worse.

I thank MrChuckMan for beta-reading for me.


	5. Chapter 5, A little Girl

Thank you for the kind reviews.

And thank MrChuckMan for beta-reading.

In case if anyone was wondering why Pan is there…

Here you go.

* * *

Chapter 5, A Little Girl.

* * *

Two years is a long time, especially when one spends it away from one's family.

It was only a week since Goku returned home, finally back from his journey through space.

But his return was not such a joyful event. The villainous Frieza and his father, King Cold, arrived on Earth prior to his arrival. His objective? Revenge. By killing everyone on the planet.

Luckily, Goku had learned a certain technique during his time in space. On a certain planet known as Yardrat. Instant Transmission. Literal instantaneous movement across any distance. So long as he could lock onto another energy source, that is. He used it to teleport himself to the Earth, and kill both Frieza and his father.

He had to kill them. There was no other choice. He had tried to spare Frieza already, but the Frost Demon only betrayed him for his effort. Even still, Frieza was lucky. He had clung to life, even surviving after Goku's retaliation blow, AND the explosion of Namek.

And what did he do? He wasted his second chance at life for revenge.

With sadness, Goku took his life. However, he did not regret that decision.

Frieza could not be helped. He would not reform.

For six nights, the family slept in peace, and happiness. Chichi had been overjoyed to have her husband back home. Gohan was glad his father had returned; however, most of all, the boy was glad his father had mastered the Super Saiyan.

That transformation still gave the boy nightmares.

But on the seventh night, a mysterious visitor appeared.

* * *

The three inhabitants of the Son household were drawn from their sleep when a bright light shone through the windows. It immediately vanished, leaving them in total darkness. And the sound of an explosion hit only a split-second later.

Two of those three had the ability to sense energy, and they felt two signatures just outside the front door.

Both sped out of their beds. Gohan went through the house, towards the front door, while Goku snatched his wife and flew out the window.

Outside he looked back, to the front of the house, at the same time Gohan opened the door.

They were just in time to see a strange yellow rocket vanish into thin air.

And one of the signatures with it.

The other, rather weak, remained, a small distance from the door.

Up in the air, against the starry sky, smoke from the explosion was still fading away.

"Err… dad?" Gohan called with uncertainty. "I think it is safe, but I, eh… there's kind of a… come look at this."

Goku was put at ease by his son's words. Curious at the boy's discovery, he flew himself and Chichi over. When he landed, his wife climbed out of his arms.

There was an object on the ground.

It was the strangest thing.

Round, shaped like an egg, small, and with the top half made of glass.

Inside was a small child, a girl, the head only just above the blanket, small tufts of black hair spread out, eyes closed, slightly turned sideways. Her skin was fairly pale, and her cheeks fallen in a little.

And on the blanket, there was a single envelope.

The three simply observed it for a few moments, trying to understand what just happened.

Someone with an extraordinary high power level had left a small child on their doorstep.

Judging from the energy of this child, this was no ordinary Earthling either. It was quite a bit higher than even most adults would be.

Chichi was the first to act. She stepped forward and leaned in to take a closer look.

"Did… anyone order a baby?" She asked the other two, just to be able to say something.

"I don't think that's a baby." Gohan replied, being the first to notice the girl's age. "Why would anyone do this?"

"I don't know." She shook her head. "But there's a letter inside. Maybe it'll have some answers."

Not really having much other choice, she pressed a small button just below the glass, and just as expected, it opened the case.

The child did not react in the slightest. She must be in a pretty deep sleep. She had slept through that explosion after all.

Chichi grabbed the letter, and her husband formed a small ball of energy so that she read it out loud.

'I am sorry to do this, but I have grown desperate.

My name is Son Gohan, and this is a message seventeen years from the future.'

"What?!" Two voices echoed.

"From me?" Gohan pointed to himself. "From the future?"

"Not so loud." Chichi hissed. "That's what it says."

'The Earth in out time is a nightmare.'

"A few words are crossed out here." Chichi commented.

'-Two-killer-an-

-Most-of-the-popula-

Our world has been laid to waste by two androids. They have wiped out most of the cities, leaving death and destruction in their wake.

And they are powerful, stronger than anyone else.

They will make their first appearance on May 12, three years from this day, on an island nine miles southwest of south city, at ten o'clock in the morning.

By now, it is just me, Bulma and a close friend of mine.

-We-are-

-I-have-a-

They have killed everyone but us. Vegeta, Yamcha, Tien, Krillin, even Piccolo has been slain.

And with Piccolo's death, the Dragon Balls no longer function either.

-This-is-why-

In a desperate attempt, Bulma and I have been working on a time machine, to change the past, and prevent this from ever happening.

Unfortunately, changing the past will not change the future. Instead, a new branch in time is created.

But I am not without hope. By coming to the past, we may yet learn how to stop these monsters. By giving you a warning, this time, with the help of my father, the Earth may yet have a fighting chance.

Unfortunately, my father, Son Goku, had not lived to see the androids in our timeline.

He had caught a deadly heart virus, and died only a few months before their appearance. This virus will soon run rampant through our time. It killed almost as many as the androids had.

But Bulma and I have been able to research a cure. I have included a bottle of medicine in the compartment, to use.

Bulma believes Goku to be patient zero, meaning the virus came from him. Hopefully, by curing him, this virus will never spread out either.

-I-have-also-

Everything else had failed. Even the legendary power of the Super Saiyan is no match for these two horrors. Going back in time had been the only option left now.

-I-had-

-Inside-there-is-a-

And as you probably noticed by now, I have left -a-child- my daughter behind.

Her name is Pan, she is five years and three months old. Her mother died three years ago, in an android attack.

There is nothing left here for her. Soon I may die to the androids myself. All I want is a better future for -my-daugh- the one I love most.

I can no longer take care of her, not as long as these androids live.

-If-I-do-not-come-

-Once-the-androids-

-I-will-be-

-A-friend-of-

I probably can't return myself, but a close friend of mine may come and collect her soon. He will also return three years from now, to observe and assist in the battle.

Pan has been given sedatives, and shouldn't wake for another two hours, so when my friend comes, she will probably not even know she ever left this time.

There are more in the storage compartment, enough for at least six more hours, just in case.

-If-no-one-

Please take care of her for me.

Signed: Son Gohan.'

…

That was quite a lot to take in.

And strange as well. Especially for the seven year old Gohan. He looked into the basket, at the small face, the small girl.

His daughter.

Words could not describe the feeling flowing through him.

He didn't even hear his parents talking as he looked at her.

There were small drops of clear liquid on her cheek and forehead. Finally moving, he reached out to her.

They were tears. But her own eyes were dry.

He wiped it off of her check and forehead. She only pressed her lips together for a moment as he did so.

The blanket made the slightest movements with her calm and slow breaths.

So small. So cute.

Then his mother brushed his hand aside. "Come one then." She said, as she bend down to pick the entire thing up.

It didn't even move.

"Wow." She sighed. "That thing is way heavier than it looks."

"What are we going to do?" He asked his mother.

"First, we're taking her inside." Chichi declared. "I don't know about all this time business, but we can't just leave the poor dear out here in the cold."

"Shouldn't we warn the others?" Gohan realised.

"Not yet." His father replied. "First we wait for a bit, and see if whoever comes for her, has a few answers."

Goku had walked around the crib, and lifted it up, to take it inside.

"Apparently, this is now happening." Chichi sighed as she followed. "You coming?" She half asked, half told Gohan.

Goku set the thing down in the middle of the living room. It looked incredibly out of place.

Chichi was reading the letter a second time, hoping to find something she may have missed.

And she did.

"It mentions a Super Saiyan, but also says you died before they arrived." She started. "But then, how do they know it is no match? Aren't you the only one?"

"I think so?" Goku scratched his head nervously. "Unless Vegeta transforms as well."

"I hope not!" She spat. "That man is nothing but a murderer."

"But honey." He tried to argue. "With Frieza's gone, Vegeta's free again. He no longer has to go around and cause pain."

"Yeah, mom." Gohan felt the need to join. "He really came through when it mattered. He's not all that bad."

"I for one would be sleeping a lot better if he wasn't around anymore." Chichi was not persuaded.

"Then what do you want me to do?" Goku asked her with unusual sharpness. "Go and kill him?"

She looked up at him, her eyes wide in shock.

Even Gohan was taken aback by this. But unlike Chichi, he had had seen this change before. On Namek.

Over two years laid in between them. The man who had left towards Namek was not the same person who had returned.

"I didn't…" Chichi started, but didn't continue. A sadness came over her face, one Gohan couldn't quite place.

"Mom, it's alright." Gohan intervened. "Vegeta was just another victim of Frieza."

Chichi pressed her lips together, but didn't argue.

"Now, about Pan." Goku got back to the point. "I think it is best of we simply wait for this mystery person to show up and collect her. Perhaps we can get some answers out of them."

"And when is that going to be?" Chichi wanted to know.

"It's time travel, so, any second, I guess." Goku laughed with that warm and disarming smile of his.

"I'm not going to sit here and wait all night." Chichi declared. "Let's see here." She opened a small compartment underneath the crib. Inside were several tubes and a bottle.

"This must be the medicine mentioned." She declared. "We better keep this apart. And these are the other sedatives. Well, I guess we'll have to give them to her if no one has shown up in two hours." She talked, mostly to herself.

As she did, she took out one of the tubes. It was a syringe.

"Needle!" Goku declared, and flew back to the wall, taking the couch he was sitting on and the table behind it with him.

"Dad, please." Gohan groaned in pure embarrassment.

"They're not for you, they're for her." Chichi frowned.

"I am not touching those." Goku declared.

"Fine." She sighed. "In that case, wake me in two hours, if no one has shown up before that time." Having declared such, she left the room.

The two males watched her leave, and felt her energy retreat to the bedroom.

"Gohan." His father called. Gohan fully expected to be send off to bed now. Until he met his father's eyes. There was a pain in them, and a regret.

"Have I changed?" The older man asked.

Gohan took a few moments to process the question. Mature and intelligent as he might be, he was still only seven. A heavy question like that, it wasn't something usually asked to a child.

"A little bit." Gohan then replied, thinking back to Namek. "But mom wasn't there." He then felt the need to point out.

"I guess you're right." Goku nodded. "I've been gone for a pretty long time. We can't exactly pick up where we left off."

This, of course, went entirely over Gohan's head. But what he did get was that his father had changed a little, and his mother was having trouble with that.

"I'll go talk to mommy." He decided. Maybe he could explain, and then his mother wouldn't feel so bad about it.

"You've been looking after her while I was away, didn't you?" Goku smiled at his son. He walked over, set down on one knee in front of him, putting one had on top of the boys head. "You have done well." He said. "I am proud of you."

"Thanks dad." Gohan blushed with embarrassment, yet he felt so unbelievably happy. This was the dad he knew. The kind, caring man he loved.

"Go on then." Goku stood up again. "I'll come and wake you up when someone arrives, don't you worry about that."

Gohan practically bee-lined towards his mother's room. Just in time to see her lay down on the bed in the dark.

She looked over at him in the door, and the light behind him.

"What are you doing?" She asked, somewhat harshly. "Off to bed with you!"

"I just want to talk." Gohan meekly replied.

"Can't it wait until tomorrow?" She asked in a tired voice. Of course, the strange happenings and the little sleep had done her little good. And she didn't have the sheer stamina her two boys seemed to possess.

"It's about dad." Gohan declared.

She laid her head back down. "Fine." She sighed.

Gohan took this as her permission, and flew up on the bed, pretty much crawling up against his mother.

Chichi didn't really expect that one, but being a mother, she wasn't about to refuse a coddle with her big boy.

"What's this about dad?" She asked him, stroking him gently over the back of his head.

"Do you think daddy is different now?" He got straight to the point.

"What makes you think that?" She returned, again surprised.

"Because he is." Gohan declared, with both childlike honesty and certainty.

"Well." She wasn't sure how to talk to a small boy about this. Then again, he did notice by himself. "Maybe he's a little different from before."

"He had to fight really hard, you know?" Gohan then stated. "Frieza was really strong and scary."

Chichi blinked a few times. Of course, she had been given a general idea of what went down on Namek, but this was the first time Gohan, or anyone for that matter, had actually opened up to her about it.

All she did was hold on to him a little tighter, hoping he'd keep talking

And he did.

"When dad transformed, his power became so large." Gohan continued. "And he was so sad and angry, he wasn't like daddy at all."

A certain phrase came to mind, spoken by Master Roshi, only just before Gohan was wished back to Earth.

'A power so vast, most could not even comprehend it.' The voice of the old man echoed through her mind. 'But such a power can change a man forever.'

Of course, she had been a fool to forget that. To dismiss what her husband had gone through. What her son had gone through.

Just because she didn't want it to have happened, didn't meant it didn't happen.

What had been done could not be undone.

Both her and Gohan had been quiet for some time now, each filled with their own thoughts.

"Would you like to sleep with mommy tonight?" She suddenly offered.

"Can I?" He usually wasn't allowed to do that.

"But you have to put out the light and close the door first." Chichi made a condition. Actually, she was just making him do it because she didn't want to get out of bed herself.

"Ok." And the boy literary flew out of the bed, towards the hall.

"No flying… oh forget it." Chichi started, but she was way too tired for this.

In the dark, she felt Gohan snuggle up to her, and she embraced him.

Her little boy. Not so little anymore, but still a little bit little.

Downstairs, Goku was looking down to the sleeping girl.

His granddaughter.

He smiled to himself. It was so strange, yet he didn't doubt it for a moment. He could see both Gohan and Chichi reflected in that small face. Whoever her mother was, she must have passed remarkably little of her own genes down.

But that also meant that this child had Saiyan blood. It would explain the fairly high power coming from her.

He frowned as he looked at her. Surely, Gohan had been bigger than that when he was her age, right?

Feeling a little worried, he reached down, and gently swept her blanket aside, so he could pick her up.

She was light. Lighter than she had any right to be.

And skinny. Malnourished even. Her skin clung to her bones, hardly any shapes in between. She most definitely did not get enough food.

But of course, if the future was as bad as the letter described, then perhaps food was hard to come by, especially enough to feed a child with Saiyan blood.

It must be why she was so small, smaller than Gohan was at the age of four.

Yes, if Goku had any doubts left about the future, the frame of this child had swept them all away.

"You must have had it rough, didn't you?" He spoke softly, rocking her gently. "But don't worry, one way or another, it is over now."

* * *

Gohan was vaguely aware of his mother leaving the bed, and his father taking her place.

Sometime later she came back, switching out, and his father kept his vigil again.

And again they switched.

Then she came up to wake them both.

The sedatives were about to wear off.

And no one had come.

* * *

A different time, a different future.

It was evening, the sun had just set, making the sky a dark red.

She was walking down the halls of Capsule Corp. Or what was left of it. She didn't go above ground much anymore, didn't have a reason too.

But today she did. Her aunty and uncle have left her alone for hours now. She was getting hungry. Really hungry. So she decided to seek them out.

Given a choice, she went towards uncle, since he was more likely to give her food, knowing her pain. Of course, her father would be even better, but he was not around. He had not been for some time now.

Tracking her uncle down was fairly easy, he wasn't even trying to hide anyway.

She found him in a workplace, where he and aunty had been spending a lot of time, as well as her father.

At the table was a lavender haired young man. He seemed to be working on something.

"Uncle." She called softly. "I'm hungry."

"We're all hungry, Pan." He replied in a tired, yet pained voice.

"But I'm really hungry." She complained as she walked up to him. She could see his face. He looked sad. He had been for some time now, she didn't understand why.

"Fine." He sighed. "Come here." He stood up, and she gladly followed. He reached to a nearby cooler and pulled something out. A few cups of preserved food. He also took a relatively clean plate, and poured it for her.

All of it.

She blinked, and looked up at him.

"It's ok." He read her expression. "I'm not hungry."

No longer having much objection, she attacked the plate. It was large for human standards, but to the demands of a Saiyan body, it was barely enough to stave the hunger. She needed more. But there simply wasn't more.

Hunger was a familiar feeling to her by now. Sometimes days passed by without a proper meal.

"Wait for a second." Uncle said, having taken place at the table again. "There we go, that'll do it."

She just watched in silence, unmoving from her spot.

And he kept on working for several minutes, until he seemed satisfied. Then he stood up again, and reached over to a high cupboard.

It was some kind of cylinder. He opened it. She could smell a strange scent. One she did not recognise.

Out of a different cupboard he pulled a syringe. "It is a good thing we stacked up on those." He said to himself.

"Are you going to give me a shot?" She asked, feeling a little panicky.

"Yes, I am." He said to her.

"I don't want it." She stated in childish defiance.

"Pan!" He now said in a commanding tone. It made her freeze up.

He put the syringe down, and walked up to her, picking her up with both hands.

"I'm sorry Pan, but I have to." He then said, holding her close.

"I don't like shots." She protested.

"It is for your own good." He stated, sitting down again at his chair, and set her on his lap. "You have to be a big girl now."

"I want to see daddy." She complained. "Where did he go?"

"He's out, but he'll be back soon." Uncle promised. "Lower your power." He commanded, as he filled the syringe with the liquid from the canister.

"Really?" She asked, looking up at him. "He'll be back?"

"I promise you'll see him soon." He smiled. "Now, lower your power."

Reluctantly she did so. He lowered her pants a little, and uncovered her thigh, where he sought out a vein.

And set the needle in her flesh.

She flinched a bit, but kept still. This was hardly the first time she had been given a shot, though she did not like it, she knew the drill.

And the promise of her father returning home certainly helped too.

"There." Uncle said as he wiped the small peck of blood off. "That's a good girl."

Strange, he was never like this, so rich with complements and kindness. It made the girl wonder what was going on.

He also let her sit on his lap, holding her in his arms.

"Will daddy really be back?" She asked again, feeling excited.

"I promise." He nodded.

She smiled again. And kept sitting on his lap. And he let her. The two talked a little, and even played a little, something even rarer than meals lately.

After a bit of time, she wasn't sure how long, but it was pretty dark already, she started feeling a bit tired.

Of course, it was pretty late. She wanted to get off, so she could get into bed with aunty, but he didn't let her go.

"It's ok, I'll put you to bed." He said.

"No, you won't." She stated. "I'm not going to sleep."

"Fine, then don't." He replied, ticking her a little.

Time ticked on. She fought against the sleep, until she could no longer fight it. At last, she laid down her head against his arm, and closed her eyes. She opened them a little just one more time, then fell into the darkness.

He had been waiting for that. For the drug to run its course. Her Saiyan blood was powerful, and granted her a strong resistance to drugs, benevolent or otherwise, so she needed a pretty strong dose, and it took a while for it to start kicking in fully.

He sat and waited a little longer, making sure she was truly asleep.

Then he stood up, and carried her as he walked. He didn't go far. Around the corner, just out of view, was something he had made just for her.

A small metal crib with a glass top. Gently and carefully, he put her in it.

Then he went to gather the drugs, making a few more syringes, just in case.

Aunty wasn't here. She did not want to be here. Even though they had decided to do this, she knew she could not actually make herself do this.

She was in her own room, asleep, having taken the same drug as was given to the little girl, as to stop herself from stopping him.

He took the pod, and flew over to a different part of the complex. A different room, where he had prepared the time machine already. All he would have to do was get in and hit the button.

It was easy.

Yet hard. So hard.

He made himself press the button, and was warped through time and space. It didn't take long to arrive at his destination.

Their calculations had been correct.

He set the pod down, and laid the letter he had prepared on the blanket. Then he bend down, and kissed her goodbye.

He felt his tears go down. He really didn't want to do this.

But it was what was best for her.

And if all went well, she wouldn't even know she was ever gone. And if not, she was better off here.

So why was this so hard?

He knew why.

He failed her.

"Good…" His voice became stuck in his throat. "Luck." He finished, even though that wasn't what he started to say.

He closed the pod, and turned around.

Once back in his machine, he didn't fly off just yet.

There was one last thing. Otherwise, Pan was going to be laying there, outside, in the cold.

He gathered energy, and fired it as a massive blast directly over the house.

* * *

End of Chapter.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this little back-story.

Next chapter, the main story continues.

Please, review, tell me what you thought.


	6. Chapter 6, Students

Chapter 6, Students.

* * *

Gohan was outside laying on his back, letting the light of the setting sun warm his skin. Beside him laid the pile of fish he had just caught.

He was thinking back to Videl. The girl with the high power. Natural power, even. It seemed odd for a Human to have such a power, without specialized training. Then again, she probably wasn't fully Human either. Her scent was off.

He didn't notice it at first, being in the city did quite the number on his senses, but when he was alone with her in the copter, it was hard to miss.

Yet, it had a strange familiarity to it. He couldn't quite place it. One thing was certain though, she was not fully Human.

Well, she did say she inherited her strength from her mother. That would explain that. The only question was, how did Hercule Satan marry a woman that much stronger than himself?

Gohan frowned to himself. Videl told him that she and her mother had tried to teach the guy how to use energy. Which meant he knew it was real. So why insist it was all a trick? Was he trying to prove something?

Oh well, he'll just ask that one next time he saw her.

The warmth of the sun was taken away when someone decided to land in front of him. He looked to see his teenage daughter standing there, arms crossed.

"What's taking you so long?" She demanded.

"Oh, just a little lost in thought." He replied, and got up. He dressed himself, and they went home with his bounty.

* * *

"It is not that funny." Gohan stated.

The tears coming down Pan's cheeks begged to differ. "Only you would blow your cover like that!" Pan continued to make fun of him.

Chichi was a little more composed, but only because she managed to hide half her face behind her plate. "I'm just glad you're making friends."

Goku had simply paused his meal to chuckle, and Goten, he didn't get what the others were laughing at.

Gohan thought to himself he should never have shared the part where he gave away his identity by replying to his name.

He was pretty sure Pan was going to suffocate as she tried to catch her breath.

Of course, he didn't mention everything. Like how her scent was strange and inhuman, or her name. And definitely not that he was going to train her. Knowing his family, they'd get the wrong idea.

* * *

Just after dark, Gohan was in bed. Currently, he was thinking about his day. Specifically, Videl's request to be taught.

She sure was a strange girl. She had a pretty high power level. And from what he had gathered so far, she didn't have any formal training to speak of. At least, nothing substantial. He had to admit, the idea of teaching her how to use her power allured him.

He was brought out of his musings when he heard the door open. Pan came walking in. Again.

"Hey." He said simply as she crawled onto the bed and laid next to him

It was quiet for a second. Gohan let his mind return to the girl from his school, and mostly what he would be teaching her.

Pan must have noticed his musings. "What are you thinking about?" She asked him.

"That girl I mentioned." He replied shortly.

"Wow, sleepless nights already?" She teased him. "You've got it bad."

"I'm just wondering what to do with her." He voiced his thoughts.

"Well, I think pushing her down on the nearest bed would be a great start." She continued teasing him, clearly enjoying herself.

"You know what I meant." He stated, somewhat annoyed. Why does this girl have to be so crude? Even after ten years of Chichi's teachings she still hadn't learned any restraint or modesty whatsoever.

"By the way, you haven't even told us the name of this girl of yours." She changed topics.

"You're right, I haven't." He agreed.

"Oh come on, tell me." She pressed on. "Or I'm just going to stalk you." She then threatened.

"Fine." He gave in. "It's Videl Satan." If Pan came to the city, she'd find Videl in seconds, so what was the point?

Though Gohan didn't see in the dark, this information made her blink in surprise.

"Really?" She asked, feeling dumbfounded. "Videl Satan? Are you sure?"

"Why, you know her?" He asked.

"I've heard _of_ her." She replied. "She's the daughter of that idiot Hercule Satan."

"I know." He replied, still sore about not having realized it sooner.

"Hold on, if she can use energy, then that means Hercule knows it is real." Pan started speculating.

"Hercule was at the Cell Games." Gohan returned. "He'd know regardless."

"Oh, right." She realized. "But if his own daughter can use energy, why does he insist those are tricks?"

"I don't know." Gohan replied, reflecting on how he asked himself the same question just now. "I guess I'll ask tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Night." She returned. She closed her eyes. And smiled somewhat. 'Videl Satan.' She repeated in her mind. 'Looks like there really is such a thing as fate after all.'

Oh, this was great. In fact, she wanted to see it happen herself. That and she wanted to meet Videl herself. She had for a while now. For obvious reasons.

It might be time to have a little chat with Chichi.

* * *

The next morning, Videl was walking up to the school. She was dreading the interaction that was bound to come when she saw Erasa. And for good reason.

"Good morning Videl." The busty blonde called. Then when close enough, she leaned in to continue in a low voice. "How was Gohan's performance?"

"We didn't do that." Videl sighed. She knew this had been coming ever since the other left yesterday.

"Sure you didn't." Erasa grinned. "That's why you went off with him alone."

"I did…" Videl stopped. "How do you know that?" She then asked.

"Aha, so you did…" Erasa started, but Videl cut her off.

"Did something get in the news?" She asked, feeling worried.

Erasa pressed her lips together. Even with the way she was, at least she understood the situation Videl would be in.

"No." She replied, to Videl's relief. "There's nothing on the two of you."

"Thank Kami." Videl sighed.

Erasa leaned in again. "So, give me the juicy details."

"There are no juicy details." Videl replied, still happy nothing got out. Sure, Erasa was going to keep pressing, but she knew the girl would never sell her out. Which was why she tolerated the constant suggestive questions. After all, Erasa had her own reason to try to get Videl together with a boy.

"Then what kind of details are there?" Her reply came.

"Boring ones." Videl tried a last-ditch effort.

"Then give me those." Erasa didn't give up. "I'll turn them juicy."

"Good luck with that one." Videl sighed. "Gohan and I just talked in my jet copter. That's it. Nothing else."

"Did you at least blow him?" The blonde came out of nowhere.

"No!" Videl looked aside at Erasa. 'Did she just seriously ask me that?'

"Bad move." Erasa had the nerve to berate her. "I told you how much Sharpner likes it when I surprise him with one."

"First off, we aren't dating. Second, I am not interested in him!" Videl started. Erasa scowled at her. But Videl wasn't finished yet. "And I will not disgrace my body by letting some weakling have it!" She snapped, becoming angry at the mere thought.

'But Gohan isn't weak.' Another part of her mind argued.

'That doesn't mean I'll let him screw me!' She then thought, shutting the other part up.

"It is not a disgrace to have a man in you." Erasa started with a bit of anger.

"Maybe not for you!" Videl raised her voice, forgetting for a moment they were still in public.

Erasa didn't reply. Though her face betrayed that it wasn't because they were in public. She had hurt her.

Thus, the two of them walked in silence.

Until Sharpner arrived.

"Good morning ladies." He greeted them cheerfully.

"Morning." Videl replied.

"Hey." Erasa said with fake enthusiasm.

"Ok." He looked from one to the other. "What happened? You guys having a fight?"

"We disagreed." Videl replied.

"Well, you can't agree on everything." Sharpner stated. "And a good thing too." He said, as he stepped in between the two girls, putting a hand on Videl's shoulder, and an entire arm around Erasa's. "This city isn't big enough for two Videls."

Videl tried to scowl, but it turned into a pout. Erasa just shook her head, pressing her lips together to hide her smile. Leave it to Sharpner to defuse the argument, without even knowing what it was about.

Videl pushed his hand off her shoulder, which made Sharpner a little miffed. Erasa just leaned in and pressed herself up against the male, distracting him.

Videl rolled her eyes, but was quite happy with it. It was an understanding between the three of them, and by now, no one took offence anymore.

"Has anyone seen Gohan?" Videl then wondered out loud.

"Brainiac?" Sharpner looked up from Erasa. "No, why?"

"I'm just wondering." Videl replied, trying to sound casual.

"Sure." Sharpner replied. "And I'm math professor."

"Ok, fine." Videl sighed. "I want to have a word with him. Something he said has been bothering me."

Erasa took a grin. One could practically see the thoughts forming in her head.

"Does it bother you up here or down there?" Erasa asked, pointing to the relative places.

Videl scowled.

Erasa grinned.

Sharpner rolled his eyes.

Videl kept scowling

Erasa kept grinning.

"I'm not talking to you anymore." Videl then stated.

"Yes, you a~are." Erasa sang happily.

"You can't turn everything into an innuendo, you know?" Sharpner tried to soothe them over.

Erasa looked him dead in the eye.

"Challenge accepted."

Videl groaned. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Gohan was late, thanks to intervening at a bank robbery.

"I'm sorry." He said to the displeased teacher. "I overslept in this morning."

Thanks to his Saiyan hearing, he could hear Erasa whisper. "Would you like to sleep over me?" Two groans were her answer.

"Don't let it happen again." The teacher said sternly.

Whisper. "That's what she said." Double groan.

Gohan walked up the stairs, and set down next to Sharpner.

"You're late." The blonde said.

"Yeah." Erasa popped up from besides him. "I don't like it when people come late."

"Just ignore her." Videl advised him. "Why were you late anyway?"

"Oh, you know? Long commune. Something came up." Gohan replied unconvincingly.

"Don't." Sharpner mouthed to Erasa.

"What else came up?" She asked suggestively.

"Err…" Gohan wasn't sure just what was going on here.

"Ignore." Videl repeated.

"Would you kids mind letting me do what I'm actually paid to do?" The teacher asked them.

"How would…" Erasa started, but Sharpner wasn't having it.

"Ok, you win. You can turn everything into an innuendo. Now, will you please stop doing that?"

"That's not what you were saying last night." She whispered.

* * *

Lunch time.

Finally.

Two certain people have been looking forward to getting something in their stomachs.

Once again, they ate their lunch separately. Unknowingly embarrassed for the very same reason.

Afternoon classes passed. They talked a little about small stuff, but the question that was burning up Videl had to wait.

And then, finally, it was over.

Videl shoved her books and supplies into her bag, and saw Gohan already leaving from the corner of her eyes. He simply waved at them and was gone through the door.

This was her chance.

"Got to use the bathroom, I'll be back in a second." She said over her shoulder to the other two, walking as fast as she could without being suspicious.

He was already out of sight, but luckily, his distinct scent was quite easy to track. It was still fresh and there weren't many people in the hallway yet, so it was easy to follow.

She lost it within minutes though, thanks to the students collectively moving about, but at that time, she already figured he was headed for the roof. It was how she would leave if she could fly. When she could fly.

Holding to that feeling, Videl sped up, and since no one was going up, she didn't even have to bother with the stairs themselves and just jumped straight up, using the handrails as footholds, getting up four floors in a matter of seconds.

She opened the door, and scanned the roof for movement, fearing he might have already taken off.

But no, he was leaning against the fence. He was looking straight at her with his arms crossed.

"Are you following me now?" He asked her, a hint of a smirk appearing on his face.

"How did you even know?" She asked. She only found him because she knew where he was going.

"Trade secret." He replied, smiling mischievously.

Erasa had called him cute before, but with this confidence he was showing, Videl couldn't help but think that he was more handsome. And be she'd damned if she didn't think that smirk made him look good.

Attempting to push that thought back to the gutter that it came from, she opened her mouth. "I got a few secrets myself. If you show me yours, I'll show you mine." She said without thinking. Apparently she didn't push hard enough… DAMMIT!

"In fact." She continued, trying to cover up her unintended innuendo. "Care to share a few other things as well?"

'Dammit Erasa!' Videl mentally cursed her friend for making dirty jokes all day.

"Share things?" He repeated. Now he looked confused, and a whole lot less handsome. "Like what?"

"Like flying, remember?" She replied dryly. "You did say yesterday that you could teach me."

"I did, didn't I?" He scratched his neck nervously. Dear Kami, he was awkward. When he said he never really interacted with people his age before, he wasn't kidding.

"Are you doing anything this evening?" She then asked, no longer caring what this would sound like.

"Not really, no." Gohan replied.

"Good." Videl was pressing on. "Would you mind coming over to my place, so we can have a nice chat, and maybe even get me to fly?"

"It might take longer than that, but sure, why not?" Gohan agreed. He actually agreed. This was going way better than she had expected.

"By the way." She started. If he was coming over, he better know she told her father about him. It would make things a lot easier for everyone. "I kind of told my father about you. I didn't say your name, but I did tell him that Delivery Boy is taking classes with me. Hope you don't mind?"

Judging from the frown on his face, he did mind, but it was already a little too late for that one. At least he was looking a bit more handsome again.

"Well, I guess." He said, looking away slightly. "Did you tell anyone else?"

"No." Videl replied, once again ignoring her thoughts. "But dad pretty much knew about you already, so I didn't have to say all that much."

"I guess that makes sense." He nodded. "By the way, do Erasa and Sharpner know about the Cell Games?"

"No, they don't." Videl said regretfully.

"Alright, just making sure." He replied, already making excuses again. He was clearly nervous. "I wouldn't want to accidentally say something in front of them after all."

"No, you wouldn't." She replied in a tone that left it very clear what was going to happen if he did.

"Anyway, my mother's expecting me home." He lifted off slightly. "Where do you live?"

"Satan Mansion." She replied in monotone. "You can't miss it."

"Alright then, see you after dinner?" He asked.

"Sounds good." She agreed, more than happy that this training did not include dinner. It would still be too embarrassing to eat her full meal in front of him just yet.

He waved, and vanished with a blast followed by a trail of blue stretching to the horizon.

Videl made her way down again. The fast way, by jumping down head first off the building. Landing on her palms, she let herself fall to her back and smoothly roll forward to her feet. Good thing too, as there were still people around here.

They only looked at her for a second before minding their own business. Probably thought she jumped from the fire escape or something.

If you kept track of your surroundings, it was amazing how much you could get away with in plain sight.

She met up with her two friends, who were kindly waiting for her by the gate.

* * *

Hercule Satan was sitting in one of his more comfortable rooms. A red carpet laid on the floor, and curtains dimmed the sunlight coming through the windows on the one side.

He sat in an armchair, his daughter to his left. A third, and empty, chair stood across of them, forming a circle around a small round coffee table.

Usually he would be nourishing a glass of wine, or a blonde beer, but tonight he wouldn't drink alcohol as to keep a clear head.

He had to cancel a date with one of the women. A pity, he was growing rather fond of this one. But his daughter was more important.

Videl wasn't sitting as much in her chair as she laid in it, one leg over the armrest, reading a book.

'The Legend of the Dragon Balls.'

Cheeky girl.

He himself was reading up on the news that was going on about him, and more importantly, Videl.

"Hey dad." She suddenly broke the silence. "According to this, the Dragon Balls appeared shortly after the Piccolo Wars. But how can something like Piccolo even be real?"

"I don't know." He shrugged. "You exist, don't you?"

"Fair point." And she went back to reading, sipping on her fourth glass of wine while at it.

Usually, it would be strange for someone underage to be drinking alcohol, let alone that much, but Videl usually had wine to go with her meals. Hercule wasn't at all bothered. He remembered his lovely wife letting a three-year-old Videl drink wine. Both of their metabolisms were simply too powerful, and burned through the alcohol long before it could affect them. Provided they didn't chug it by the barrel, of course. Everything has limits.

Like that one time, after Videl's mother had just discovered the fine taste of good wine, and drowned seventeen litres within the hour. She was slightly tipsy.

So, he wasn't worried seeing his girl drink. He knew it was only for the taste of wine, not the alcohol. Unlike himself.

A knock sounded on the door, and one of the butlers came in. "Mr. Satan, your guest has arrived."

"Show him in." Hercule replied. He checked his watch. The boy had come earlier than he expected.

When Videl had come home, telling him that the Golden Fighter was coming over to visit, he had told the cooks to make dinner early, as not to embarrass the girl.

Good thing too, usually now they'd just take place at the table.

Only a few minutes later the butler came back, followed by a young man, tall, slightly tanned, with unruly raven black hair.

And dark eyes. They send a shiver down his spine. Those eyes were eerily familiar.

"Hey Gohan." Videl casually threw the book over her shoulder, and waved at him, not even bothering to change her position.

'So, his name is Gohan.' He noted dully.

He stood up, and walked to the teen. Normally, people, and especially boys the age of that kid, would be intimidated by him. But this guy just smiled at him.

"Nice to see you again, Mr. Satan." He said, as he extended his hand.

"Call me Hercule." He shook hands. It was a firm grip, virtue of his strength.

"That's not your real name." Videl felt the need to tell him.

"Who cares?" He said over his shoulder. "Have a seat." He pointed to the empty chair left for him. "Can I offer you something?"

"No, thank you." He sat down in the chair. "So, err… what now?" He asked, looking at him and Videl in turn. Dear Kami, when Videl told him he was socially awkward, she wasn't kidding.

But thinking back, to the horror of that fateful day, where a mere child was forced to fight to the death with the world at stake, it wasn't all that surprising it left a few marks on his mind.

Which reminded him.

"So, you are Delivery Boy, then?" Hercule started off, figuring this to be a good a start as any. "You look different from what I expected." He then added, having thought the boy would have a more… golden look.

"Different?" He repeated. "Oh right, you've only seen me in my… elevated state."

Videl spoke up. "How do you do that anyway?" She asked.

"It's an ability of mine." Gohan replied.

"Can you show us?" She then asked, eagerly.

"I err…" He scratched his neck. "Fine." He sighed.

Then a flash blinded their eyes, and a strange wind blew the papers off the coffee table.

The raven-haired boy was replaced by a figure embedded in a golden flame, which recolored the entire room. Hercule instantly recognized the boy from the Cell Games in him. Those golden locks, piercing teal eyes and especially those flames removed all possible doubt.

"Wow." Videl commented, saying what he was thinking. "That looks pretty intense. Are you more powerful like that?"

"Yeah, I am." Gohan smiled, and returned to his black-haired state. "But you wanted to learn how to fly, right?" He then asked Videl.

"If that would be remotely practical." She said back in pure sarcasm. Then she sat straight up. "So, how do I fly?"

"Wow, slow down there." Gohan tried. And then he addressed Hercule. "Videl said that she and her mother have tried to teach you how to use energy, is that right?"

"Yeah, that's right." Mr. Satan looked over at his daughter, mentally scolding her for being loose lipped. But also frowning. She had never been loose lipped.

"But I don't think I have this energy." He continued.

"Nonsense." The boy stated with firm a voice. "Every living being has energy within them. Humans, animals, even the trees and the grass have their own energy. And so, do you."

"Then how come I can't use it?" He then asked.

"Not sure." Gohan looked back to Videl. "When you use your energy, what do you do?"

"I err… draw it out?" She replied. In fact, it was the same question Hercule had asked her and her mother, and got the same reply. It was no use asking them how they did it, they just did, unthinking, as natural as breathing.

"But can you explain how you draw it out?" Gohan continued.

"Can you explain how you keep standing up?" Videl asked back, slightly annoyed. "Can you tell me in detail which muscles you use when you put your foot forward to take a step? I don't think how I use it, I just do. I just say, 'energy go there', and it goes. No thinking." While talking she had made a ball of light blue energy, which floated gently towards Gohan.

"I see." Gohan merely nodded in acknowledgement, somehow able to understand what Videl had meant. Hercule surely didn't.

Then he put up his hand, and reached out to the ball. For a second, the champion was worried it was going to explode, as such balls often did.

Yet it just flickered, and disappeared. And this was clearly not Videl's doing.

"How did you do that?" His daughter asked, looking confused.

"I negotiated it with my own energy." The boy replied. "It's a bit tricky, but very useful for minimizing damage."

"Teach me!" She commanded with such excitement it made Hercule shoot into a grin. His daughter was happier than he'd seen her in a long while. If she still had her tail, it would likely be wagging right now.

"One thing at a time, please." Gohan pleaded. "First, let me show you something." He made a ball of his own. His was a darker, deeper blue, yet radiated with more light. And it was swirling. Videl's ball had been constant, but this one looked unstable.

Videl leaned in closer, narrowing her eyes. Then she just got up and looked at it from very close up.

Getting curious, Hercule did the same.

It was breathtaking. Many specks of energy floated within the ball, slowly swirling around the largest ball in the centre. They were like atoms, or perhaps planetary systems.

And from very close, he could make out the tiny little specks spinning around the little balls. And even many of those had small rings of their own.

"How do you do that?" Videl whispered.

"Fine-tuned energy control." Gohan replied. To their disappointment, he let the blue balls collide, forming a single, boring, orb of light, which he retracted again.

And continued. "It is… well…" He must be looking for something to compare it too. "It's kind of like the difference between throwing a baseball from a hundred feet right between someone's eyes, and throwing it somewhere in their general direction, which is what you are doing with your energy."

"So, I have to learn this fine energy thingy before I can fly?" Videl asked him.

"Not really." He replied, to both of their surprises. "It's kind of like this. People like us, who can use our energy naturally, never really take the time to learn how to control it directly. People like your father, and some of my friends, who have had to train to gain access to their energy, they use it differently, more controlled. When you know proper energy control, you have a lot more options. And holding back becomes a lot easier, as you can manually adjust the power of your attacks."

"Adjust the power?" Videl asked.

"I'll get back on that one later." Gohan promised. He stood up himself, shoved the chair away and picked up the coffee table.

That thing was made of solid oak, and most definitely not light, yet Hercule watched Gohan lift it and put it aside as if it were nothing.

It probably _was_ nothing to him.

He took place on the carpet, for some strange reason. Videl and her father crossed a glance and followed suit.

"First, I will teach you how to get in touch with your energy."

* * *

Hercule looked down at the small ball in his hands. His energy. This feeling was so strange, yet natural. As if he had suddenly related to a limb he never even knew he had.

An hour ago, he believed he didn't even have energy. And here he was.

To his side, Videl was impatiently tapping her fingers.

To his other side, Gohan nodded in approval. "Now you're getting it."

"Then we can finally move on to flying?" Videl asked.

"Getting impatient?" Gohan grinned at her. She just scowled at him.

"At this point, flying will be pretty easy." He then continued. "All you have to do is put your energy underneath you."

"Underneath me." Videl repeated. She stood up and gathered her energy by her shins, forming two blasts.

"Wait no!" Gohan called, but already too late.

Having seen her blasts at work far too often already, Hercule dived out of the way the moment he realized this wasn't supposed to happen.

And true to form, they exploded.

Loudly.

Hercule peeked over the armchair he took cover behind, fearing what he was going to have to explain away this time.

He saw his little girl, still standing upright, with scorch marks on one side of her pants, and the other one on fire. She glared at Gohan, who looked right back.

"Why did you do that?" The boy asked.

"You told me to put my energy underneath me." She replied.

"Not like that." He stated. "I didn't mean to form blasts."

"How was I supposed to know?" She tried to defend herself.

"I didn't say anything about blasts, did I?" He returned.

"That's what I thought you meant!" She argued.

"No!" He went against it.

"Videl." Her father decided to intervene. "You set the carpet on fire. And your pants too."

"On fire?" She looked down. "Oh, would you look at that." She commented casually.

"Here." Gohan shot something at her leg, and the fire was gone.

"Cool." Videl commented. She aimed her hand at the carpet fire. Her father made his way to the fire extinguisher on the wall.

Quite predictably, instead of making the fire go out, she made it fly everywhere, setting fire to the entire room.

"Oops." Videl commented, not sounding sorry at all.

"Just stop doing stuff." Her father told her as he started fighting the fire on one end. The flames were still smouldering, and easy to put out.

Just as he finished up, a butler came looking. "Is everything okay, sir?"

"Just dandy." He replied. "Remind me to refurbish this room sometime."

"As you say, sir." And the guy left again.

"So how do I actually fly then?" Videl continued as if she didn't just set the room on fire. To be fair, it wasn't the first time. And not likely to be the last either.

"You just set the… well… everything on fire and that's what you ask?" And clearly Gohan was starting to catch on as well.

"She has quite the reputation as an arsonist, you know?" Her father pitched in.

"Really?" Gohan looked at him, clearly wanting to hear more.

"Flying, remember." But Videl wasn't having it.

"Maybe some other time, I kind of have to go home." Gohan suddenly declared, looking at his watch.

Videl positioned herself in front of the door.

"What are doing?" Gohan asked her. "I really have to go."

"Touch luck." Videl replied. "Because I'm not moving an inch unless it's through the air!"

Hercule made a face palm from behind Gohan. So stubborn.

Gohan just let out a sigh. "Just gather your energy inside, and not in a blast."

"Then what?" Videl asked immediately.

"You did that already?" He asked sceptically.

"Yes." She replied.

"I can tell you didn't." And she had been lying. This guy was good.

Videl glared at him. "Fine!" She said in the same tone someone would use to tell someone else to drop dead.

Her clothes started moving by themselves. Hercule recognized the movement of energy, as he did spend quite a few years with her and her mother.

"Now, gently press it down." Gohan instructed.

"And don't form blasts." Hercule added, not wishing to deal with more fire.

Videl scowled, but did as she was told. She pushed the energy down. Naturally, she felt herself lift off the ground, and made a truly spectacular smash against the roof. And then promptly fell back to the charred carpet.

"I said gently." Gohan berated her. "But that was pretty much it. All you need now is practice. And I'll be going."

He made one step to the door, then turned around. "Err, would you mind if I took the window? That would be a lot easier." He then asked.

"Go ahead." Mr. Satan replied. "But why didn't you do that when she blocked the door?"

He just grinned disarmingly. "I didn't think of it." He replied. He opened the window and lifted off slightly. Then his eye fell on a certain discarded and miraculously unburned book.

"Dragon Balls?" He read the cover. "You believe those are real?" He asked the both of them.

"Our abilities are real, aren't they?" Videl replied, sounding somewhat upbeat. "So why wouldn't those be?"

"Good point." Gohan admitted. "I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow."

"Bye." Videl waved at his retreating figure.

"Nice guy." Her father commented. He had expected a lot worse.

"Yeah." Videl agreed. "I like him."

"That was obvious." Hercule grinned at her expense.

She pouted back for a moment. "So, how does it feel to finally be able to use energy?"

Hercule looked at his hand for a moment. "Like my fire insurance is about to sue me for fraud."

"Why do we even have insurance?" Videl questioned. "We have plenty of money, don't we?"

"Because I lost two houses to you already, plus two to your mother." Hercule replied, sounding rather cheerful. It wasn't like he cared for those houses.

Videl just gave him the cutest guilty grin. Then she looked back at the window. Her father just put his arm on her shoulders.

"At least I don't have to hide my power from him." She suddenly told him, as a smile twinkled her lips and reflected in her eyes. "It's kind of nice to be able to talk to someone about that. Someone who will actually understand, I mean."

"Ouch." Hercule replied as he pulled her a little closer. "But soon I'll be doing those things as well, you know?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "Does that mean I'm your teacher now?"

"Let's just stick to Gohan for now." Remembering how the two women tried to teach him, he'd rather not.

* * *

It was only after Gohan got home, and was asked about it by Pan, that he realised he forgot to ask why Hercule kept insisting it energy was not real.

* * *

End of Chapter.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

Please, leave a review, and tell me your thoughts.

Special thanks to MrChuckMan, for beta-reading and improving the chapter.


	7. Chapter 7, My Wish

**Update Note: I've altered the Erasa/Sharpner scene, because it was not at all what I actually had in mind.**

* * *

Chapter 7, My Wish.

* * *

"Good morning, Gohan." Videl greeted cheerfully when he sat down next to her. The two blondes hadn't arrived yet, so she could say hi without Erasa assuming it was true love… Assuming the blondette wouldn't find anything suspicious about two friends coincidently arriving early.

Oh, who was she kidding? If Erasa wanted to be suspicious, she'd make up a reason.

"Good morning.' He said back. "You're early."

"So are you." She replied. "No _activities_ this morning?"

"Nope. I guess I woke up too early for the criminals too." Gohan replied somewhat regretfully, but also happy for a quiet morning. "How's flying coming along?"

"Just fine." Videl said. "I think I need a bigger space to practice though. When you can do what we do, my father's private gym isn't all that big."

"I imagine." Gohan leaned back. Then the two blondes came walking into the room.

"Just a heads-up." Videl said to his side. "Those two are a couple. So no hitting on Erasa. Or Sharpner."

"I wasn't going too." Gohan replied. "And I don't swing that way either." He added, wondering what gave her that idea.

"You never know these days." Videl no-shits-given Satan shrugged. "It's not like it's written on your forehead or anything."

"Morning ravens." Sharpner greeted them.

"Morning blondes." Videl said back.

"You two are early." Erasa commented.

"I was up early." Videl replied.

"What about you?" Sharpner asked Gohan, a little too sharply.

"I have a long commune." Gohan tried to excuse himself. To be fair, it as pretty believable.

"439 Mountain Area, right?" Videl recalled. "You have to get up pretty early, don't you?"

"I'm used to it." Gohan replied. "In the morning it's always so nice and quiet. Unlike here, where it's noisy." He added the last part with some distaste.

'It probably smells less too.' Videl thought to herself as she nodded. "Do you live in a village?"

"No, just a house on the mountain side." Gohan replied, to everyone's surprise. "The closest village is pretty far away."

"Aren't you a bit handsome for a wild boy?" Videl asked teasingly. Only to remember they weren't alone anymore. With a feeling of dread she looked aside to the two others.

Erasa had a twinkle in her eyes, and Sharpner a viciousness. He was faster to say something.

He slammed his hand on the desk in front of Gohan. "Are you flirting with her?!" He snarled at the raven guy. Even though Videl was the only one who made a comment that could be understood as flirting.

Sharpner wasn't done yet. "As a close friend of Videl's, let me warn you, if you are trying to take advantage of her or hurt her, Hercule won't be your only concern!"

"Flattering." Videl replied in Gohan's stead, before emotions started running too high. "But where was that declaration when Marker tried to hit on me?"

"I err… didn't notice." Sharpner bullshitted. He was right there at the time.

"Sure, and Marker being a head taller than you had nothing to do with it?" Videl decided to tease him a little.

"Only three quarters." Sharpner mumbled. "Besides, I could have taken him."

"Meh, I took care of him myself." Videl was enjoying herself a little. "But for all you know, Gohan could be stronger than you may think." She wasn't going sell him out, but if someone like Sharpner started a fight with him, it would be trouble.

"Nerd Boy, strong?" Sharpner scoffed at the mere idea.

A sly smile took her lips. "He may not look like much, but he could very well be a Golden class Fighter." She stated, one eye on Gohan.

"What?" He looked surprised. "I couldn't Phantom where you got that idea."

Their eyes met and they both shot into an uncontrollable laughter.

Sharpner and Erasa looked from one to the other, each forming their own thoughts.

"What is up with you two?" Erasa asked them.

Videl drew in a deep breath, in an attempt to regain control over her body. "Nothing." She said quietly, only to start laughing again.

And then classes started, both neither teenager paid much attention, spending most of their time grinning and laughing, mostly at the expense of the two blondes.

* * *

About an hour before lunch, Gohan was nudged by the black haired girl next to him. He looked over, and saw a small note being pushed his way.

' _Robbery East Satan Bank, seven men with handguns, four hostages. You or me?'_

Gohan simply nodded, and stood up. "Excuse me, may I use the bathroom?" He half asked, half told the teacher as he already made his way out.

"Very well, but be quick about it." The teacher didn't argue.

So he ran out, and to the roof, from where he shifted into his other clothes, and turned Super. He had no idea where this bank was, but it was called the east bank, so it had to be somewhere in the east.

So he flew east, hoping to find it that way.

And he did. Just follow the sirens.

It didn't take him long to find the place, and even less to survey it. The robbers failed in their escape, obvious by the truck with four flat tires, and had now barricaded themselves inside.

Gohan did the sensible thing. He sped inside, knocked out all of the robbers, and saved the hostages. It was too easy.

He escorted the victims outside While the police charged into the building, a reporter approached Gohan.

"Excuse me sir, but who are you?" The man asked as he pressed his microphone in the part of Gohan's face that wasn't covered. Gohan grinned and struck several poses.

"I am the Golden Fighter!" Gohan exclaimed in his final pose. 'Oh yeah, that was good.' He thought to himself.

"I have a question, if I may?" The reporter ignored the ridiculous pose. "Have you been known as The Phantom before?"

"No, that is someone else." Gohan replied.

"Do you know each other?" The man continued.

"Sorry, but I have to be going now." Gohan figured that there wasn't a right answer to that one. He gave a small wave, then blasted off.

He arrived at the school seconds later, and dropped out of his elevated state. Just a few minutes since he left class.

A believable bathroom break.

He wrote to Videl it was a piece of cake. He was certain that girl could have handled it with Just as much ease as himself. After all, she could use energy.

Use energy? His mind got a little stuck on that part all of a sudden. That's right, Hercule still denied energy being real, despite Videl being naturally able to use hers.

He supposed he was just going to have to ask.

* * *

Lunch. About time. Videl was hungry. And bored. A bad combination. She regretted pawning off the robbery to Gohan. Just a little though. But he returned quickly, and told her in writing it was a piece of cake.

And classes resumed. Until lunch.

Videl shoved her books in her bag, and for a second she wondered what to say to Gohan. She didn't really want him to see her eating. It was so humiliating.

But she had no believable excuse. Usually, when people tried to follow her, she'd send them off with her wanting to be alone with her friends.

But at this stage, saying that might hurt him. She didn't particularly care, but he seemed like a nice enough guy, and was also the only other person who had a power comparable to her own. She did not want to distance herself from him.

She wanted to be friends, but also didn't want to have to show herself. And if he saw just how much she had to eat, maybe he'd think her a freak or something.

This was tricky.

She sighed. 'Am I overthinking this? Does it really matter? He knows I am powerful, and I'm The Phantom. He's the Golden Fighter, and Delivery Boy. He can turn his hair yellow and fly. Me eating a lot isn't that weird, is it? Is it?'

She bit her lip slightly. Usually she was fairly bold, but when it came to her nonhuman side, she shut down faster than Erasa at the end of the summer sales.

Luckily for her, Gohan had been thinking in similar terms. And he did come up with something.

"Sorry, but I have to go." He said. "I need to get something for my mother."

It was a bad excuse, but Videl took it anyway. "See you in a few." She said as he went down, and the three of them up.

"Couldn't he go after school or something?" Erasa questioned.

"Probably." Videl returned. "But I wasn't about to stop him from leaving."

"Why not?" Erasa asked her. "Aren't you friends with him?"

"It's just…" Videl started. "Not yet, ok? We still only just met."

"Fine." The other gave up.

Videl had her massive lunch in relative silence, only the somewhat disgusted faces reminding her she wasn't alone.

It's been so long already, and neither Erasa nor Sharpner have gotten used to her eating yet. Hell, even her father was still watching with disgust on occasion.

She nodded to herself. Not showing Gohan just yet was definitely a good idea.

After she was done, Erasa addressed her. "So what is going on between you and Gohan?" She asked.

"Nothing." Videl replied casually, and truthfully.

"Sure." Erasa frowned. "And you two laughing every time you look at the other was nothing too?"

"It was a joke." Videl couldn't repress a smirk. The joke itself wasn't all that funny, but the fact they made it right under their noses without them getting it, that was funny.

"What kind of joke?" Sharpner asked.

"The funny kind?" Videl was now becoming a little annoyed. "Why does it matter?"

"Of course it matters." Sharpner replied. "I don't want to see you end up with the wrong guy."

"How nice." Videl said flatly. "Except you're going to say that about every guy that isn't you?"

"N… no." He stuttered. "It's just that I care a lot about you."

"Seriously, couldn't you care a little less about me?" Videl asked, actively resisting the urge to jump over the fence and dive head down into the pavement.

He grinned slightly, as he reached up and squeezed one of her ladies.

Videl just about had it. "Could you two PLEASE not do that with me here?" She asked as gently and politely as she could muster at the moment.

"Yeah, sorry." Sharpner grinned sheepishly.

"I wish I had normal friends." She sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Says Videl Grumpyface Eats-a-lot Satan." Sharpner teased her a little.

"Speaking of wishes." Erasa suddenly hooked in. "How's your hunt for the Dragon Balls going? We haven't heard about that for months."

"I haven't found anything for months." Videl replied, happy with the change of subjects. "Dad found out this week though, so that was fun."

"Are you still not changing your wish?" Erasa asked.

"No!" Videl stated shortly. "That's what I want."

"I still think you're wrong." Erasa stated.

"Yeah, we like you just the way you are." Sharpner added in.

"It's my body." Videl replied, feeling herself becoming a little agitated. "And I will not degrade myself by lowering myself to some weakling!"

"It is not degrading to get the d*ck of a man you love!" Erasa flared up.

"It is when the owner of that d*ck is some pathetic weakling!" Videl spat right back.

"Then don't choose a weakling!"

"EVERYONE is a weakling to ME!"

"That is YOUR problem!" Erasa raised her voice further. "Sharpner is much stronger than me, and he doesn't have a problem with that!"

Videl grimaced. "It's different for guys." She said. "I won't do it, and that's final!"

"You're impossible!" Erasa snapped. "Just get laid once, then you'll know better."

"Why should I?" Videl responded. "Does me being a virgin turn my argument invalid or something? I can't even stand the thought of someone so much weaker than myself have my body!"

Erasa gritted her teeth. This was something they could argue about for days. And have, for that matter. "As a friend, I will tell you that I think you're making a huge mistake." She then voiced, sounding overly polite.

"I am well aware what you think." Videl returned in the same tone. "But it is my decision."

"Well, I think the entire point is moot." Sharpner added in between. "There is no way that these Dragon Balls of yours are real."

"I think it's worth the risk." Videl replied. She wanted to add more, but was saved by the bell.

So they packed up and went back to class. Gohan was already inside, back from wherever he went.

After lunch, the only thing worth noting was the street racers Videl stopped. Other than that, nothing.

* * *

Early evening, Videl had just taken a shower and was now enjoying the privacy of her room. She was concentrating hard, keeping herself hovering just above her bed.

Until someone knocked, that is.

"Who is it?" She asked, somewhat annoyed as she sat back down. It wasn't her father, she would recognise his footsteps.

"It's Gerard, my lady." It was one of the butlers. "I have some news for you, which I believe you will find worthwhile."

"One moment." She called, and sped through out the room, pulling her clothes on. Then she walked out. "What kind of news?" She asked. "Did they find another Dragon Ball?"

The man gave her a courtesy bow. "I'm afraid not, my lady, but I have heard of a certain person that was said to be able to find anything, anywhere." He told her. "Does charge a hefty fee though, so perhaps there might be some truth behind the tale. Goes by the name of Fortune-Teller Baba."

* * *

Gohan was laying on his bed, though still fully dressed, and was musing his day. Particularly the girl able to use her energy.

He realised he had been thinking about her a lot since he met her. But there was quite a bit to think about, so perhaps it wasn't that weird. Hopefully.

A low rumble rolled through the air, echoing off of the mountains. Rain was softly clattering against his window. He liked the sound of rain while he laid in bed. For some strange reason, it made his bed feel so much more comfortable.

He heard footsteps come up the stairs. He recognised them as his mother's.

He got up. He still had to change after all, and there was something he had wanted to ask his mother. The woman was making her way to her own bedroom, so it was now or tomorrow.

"Hey mom." He addressed her as he opened the door. "This whole business with my classmate got me thinking."

She stopped, and looked at him, but didn't interrupt.

"You know I taught her a little about energy last night, and today I have been thinking. Wouldn't you like to know how to use energy?"

His father had overheard, and peeked his head around the corner. "Ah, don't bother, she never wanted to learn." He commented.

"But wouldn't it be useful?" Gohan didn't let go. "Besides, flying is fun."

"I know that." His mother replied. "But I have responsibilities, and a family to take care off." She denied.

Pan also came out of her room, and joined the people in the hall, though she didn't speak up. Goten was fast asleep, they could hear him snore.

"Goten is eight now, I could already take care of myself when I was half his age." Gohan replied. A small shadow slid over Chichi's face as she remembered the day Gohan was kidnapped. "And Pan and I actually bring in the food." He continued. "You are allowed to take some time for yourself, you know?"

"Hmm. Time for myself." Chichi repeated. She never really thought about it. She obviously took joy in taking care of her family, and she kept up well despite having four Saiyan mouths to feed. But she loved cooking.

Becoming a mother and taking care of her family had always been her dream, ever since she was a little girl herself.

But she had to admit, Gohan was kind of right. They were perfectly capable of taking care of themselves.

And besides, she did have something else, other than her family. Martial Arts. It came second, sure, and she pretty much gave it up after having Gohan, but she was still a contestant of the World Martial Arts Tournament, and even today could stand up to the strongest of the normal Humans.

And fighting seemed to be the main hobby of the other four, even Gohan, to some extend.

"Maybe it would be nice to get back into shape." She admitted.

"Oh, I think you already have a wonderful shape." Goku picked her up at the waist.

"Ah, Goku!" She called, but laughed nonetheless. She sighed when he put her back down. "Alright, I'll think about it. But for now, to bed. All of you."

Gohan just went back in his room. He had said his part. In the end, it was his mother's decision.

"Dad." He heard Pan behind him. "Can I sleep here tonight?"

"Sure." He didn't even have to think about it.

He could feel the displeasure in his mother's energy. She did not at all like Pan's habit of sharing a bed with Gohan. But tonight she would tolerate it.

Another low rumble. It wasn't a storm, but it was definitely thunder.

Pan nestled herself in his bed, and waited for him to join.

Gohan spied over his homework and decided he had done enough for the rest of week and next week too, so he changed.

He nudged Pan, who to make her move from the warm middle of the bed, and laid down next to her. She pretty much pressed her back into his side, and laid her head on his shoulder. He in turn put his arm around her stomach.

"How are you doing?" He asked softly.

"Just fine." She replied. "It's not so bad tonight, and I'm here with you."

This put him at ease a little.

"Goodnight." He turned off his nightlight.

"Night." She replied, snuggling in a little more. And he embraced her a little tighter.

He could hear it rain softly against the roof. He felt the regular breath of the little girl here with him, her warmth, and her endless trust.

In the dark, he looked down at her trying-to-fall-asleep face for a bit.

So beautiful.

She was the one he loved the most in this world.

* * *

 _The walls trembled under the shockwave. Dust and sand seeped from between the planks on the ceiling._

 _Then the sound came, rolling like thunder, yet many times worse._

 _She felt another shiver go through her small frame. It was pitch black, she couldn't see a thing, but she could feel it shocks, hear the blasts just overhead._

 _Then the door of the cupboard opened. Light flooded the small space. Someone came in. She was blinded by the light, but she recognised the scent. Her mother._

 _She felt herself being picked up, but to her surprise she wasn't taken out. No, this time her mother joined her in the small space, and closed the door behind her, setting the place back into total darkness._

 _The space was small, her mother had to curl up to barely fit in. It was hard to breathe. She felt her mother's arms around her, legs at her back, pressing her into her mother's bosom. She could feel the rapid high breaths, and hear the fast heartbeat. She smelled the fear in the scent._

 _Her mother was afraid. That had never happened before._

" _It's ok." She heard the woman whisper. "Daddy will come, you'll see."_

 _Another tremor shook the place. The heavy wood creaked under the pressure. This was far worse than ever before._

 _She pressed her face harder into her mother's chest, shivering, on the verge of tears._

" _Stay quiet." The woman hissed._

 _She sobbed. Another shockwave. She let out a small squeal._

" _Sshh." Her mother hissed quite literally. "You know the rule. No noises!"_

 _But that was for when she was hiding alone. Her mother was here now, wasn't that different? Wasn't she safe?_

 _Then it came. A blast so loud it made her ears ring. She felt herself being flung about. The entire room was shifting. She was cushioned by her mother on all sides, thus the impact wasn't as bad for her._

 _But the cupboard smashed against the rocks. Suddenly her eyes were blinded again, and her ears were filled screams._

 _Her mother cursed loudly. She felt herself being moved about. But not for long. They came to a stop again. Her eyes had adjusted somewhat, and she looked about. Her mother held her with her right hand, and in her left light was gathering._

 _And it was fired. At the ground. A hole was made in the rubble. She was thrown down into it._

" _Stay!" Her mother commanded. And reached aside to grab a large piece concrete, which was placed over the top. It wasn't a perfect fit, and allowed her to see through the cracks._

 _Her mother jumped back, short black hair waving in the wind._

 _She couldn't cry out even if she wanted too._

 _Landing on a pile of rubble, her mother looked back, bright blue eyes meeting her own. Tears were in them, as well as regret, and longing. But only for a second. She watched as her mother jumped away again, and disappeared._

 _Another blast went off just behind the pile, displacing massive amounts of rubble. She could see people being thrown about in the air._

 _Then a thin beam flashed for a second._

" _Gotya." An unfamiliar male voice echoed. She heard the soft taps of two pairs of feet landing. "Hey, what you doing?"_

" _That bitch was looking this way." A female voice said. "I'm willing to bet she was trying to distract us from someone else. Probably her kid."_

 _She heard footsteps. And she saw a young woman appear. Blond hair. She recognised the woman. All too well. Luckily the android was looking the other way._

" _Just level of the entire place." The guy suggested, and came into view as well. And this one was looking her way. "We got more people to ..." The black haired android stopped as he looked her dead in the eye._

 _Cold blue eyes. But for a second there was a speck of gold reflected in them. She watched him move his arm to nudge his sister. But then the blonde blinked out of existence._

 _The guy looked aside for a moment, then he too vanished. But this time the person was replaced by someone else._

 _A man, wearing orange and blue. His hair stood up, glowing brilliantly golden. There was golden energy streaming all around him._

 _Her father. Or so her mother had taught her. She had never seen him in person before. She froze over, too scared to even breathe._

 _He was so powerful. She could feel a strange heat burning inside of her._

 _Then he vanished as well, leaving a golden trail behind._

 _She remembered very little about the next few minutes. Just shaking and explosions. Then silence. Uncomfortable silence. Time passed, she had no idea how long._

 _She heard footsteps again. "Is it over?" A different male voice sounded._

" _I think so." Another replied. "I think they left."_

 _Then people started to pop up from the rubble. One woman had her leg at a weird angle, and had to be carried._

 _She kept quiet. Her mother had taught her to never show herself to strangers. She was told to stay here, so she would stay here until her mother came to get her._

 _Then she saw a golden figure float over slowly, landing out of view._

 _Again time passed. People moved about. Many bleeding._

 _Then the gold came back up, and came towards her._

 _The man landed in front of her hiding place._

" _It's the Golden Fighter." She heard someone whisper. "What is he still doing here?"_

 _The man ignored it. Their eyes met, black to teal. She felt herself freeze over._

" _Hey there." He said kindly. Then the gold vanished from his hair, turning it black, and his eyes became dark as well._

 _She didn't react. Part frozen by fear, and part mesmerised._

 _The man reached out, and took off the concrete piece._

 _She crawled back, until her back reached the end._

" _It's ok." He said gently. "It's me, daddy." He reached out to her. She felt conflicted. Her mother did show her pictures and pointed when he was on TV. But she never met him, she didn't know him._

 _Then she smelled it. Her mother's scent coming from his arms._

 _There were other people gathering, but they kept a distance. Neither of them took notice of the others._

" _It's ok." He called again. "You know me, right?" And he reached out again._

 _Finally she reached out back to him, allowing him to pick her up. Her mother's scent was mingled with his own. Strange, yet familiar._

" _It's ok." He said softly, cherishing her against his broad chest. "There's a brave girl."_

 _She closed her eyes, and drank in his scent._

"It's ok, it's over." He said, yet this time his voice was higher, younger.

She felt his hand go over her back. She remembered that hand being so much bigger. She let out a sigh, snuggled in a little more, letting him soothe her back to sleep.

Still mostly asleep, she smiled slightly. "Daddy."

* * *

In the morning, Gohan shot through the city as the Golden Fighter. He had just stopped a minor robbery he happened to see, and returned on his way.

And judging by the energy he could feel in the city, Videl was at it as well. So naturally, he went to take a look.

He had to admit, he was intrigued by that girl. She was nice enough, and strong too. He rather enjoyed her company. Especially since she was an energy user as well. The only other person near his age he knew who could use energy was Pan.

And from the sounds of it, he was the only other person Videl knew who could use energy. Besides her father, now that he was learning.

Which reminded him, he still had to ask her that question he wanted to ask.

She had just finished up stopping a robbery at the jewellery store, and sped off through a few alleyways.

Without bothering to change back into his normal clothes, he silently landed next to her.

"Hey." He said, making her jump a little. Unfortunately, she didn't yelp in surprise like he hoped.

"Wow, you too?" She said in a tired tone. "I've already stopped two this morning."

"Well, you can make it three, I just stopped one as well." Gohan replied.

"Holy Kami." She breathed. "Is the entire city turning to crime or something?"

"And we have two superheroes too." He added in disbelief. "Seriously, anyone reasonable would set up shop someplace else."

"At least we won't get bored this way." She added cheekily.

"By the way, how do you know when something is going on?" Gohan decided to ask.

"I have a radio tuned to police frequencies." She replied casually, like this was the most normal thing to have. "Being the daughter of the man who beat Cell has its perks, you know?"

"Really?" Gohan raised his eyebrows. "I'm a little young to have children, aren't I?" He remarked with amusement, thinking of Pan and the irony that came with it.

"Not so loud, damn you." She scowled at him. "I'm just used to saying that. Especially when asked about things I get in a less than legal way. Basically, I made dad buy it on the black market." She quickly tried to explain herself, though Gohan didn't really care. They were both vigilantes after all. Not exactly law abiding citizens. Yet another case of irony in his life.

"Hey, no judgement here." He waved his hand in dismissal. "But that does remind me, your father knows energy is real. And from the sounds of it, he knew all along." He started.

"You want to know why he keeps calling it trickery?" She got to the obvious point. "Long story short, it's to protect me."

"But why the trick façade?" Gohan continued.

"And that's what makes it a long story." She sighed. "What time is it anyway? Between the two sets of asses I kicked, I kind of lost track somewhere."

"Not sure." Gohan shrugged as he lifted off slightly.

"I think it's better if we walked." Videl stated, going off to do just that.

She had a point, he may have his identity protected, but she didn't.

So he reached for his watch, and changed clothes with a flash.

"Wow." Videl looked at him. "Where can I get one of those?"

Gohan dropped out of his elevated state, and followed her unto the street. "Bulma Briefs." He replied, grinning a little, feeling unsure about discussing this.

"You know…" She started loudly, then hushed her voice. "You know Bulma Briefs?"

"Yeah, she and my father go way back." He nodded.

"No wonder you weren't impressed meeting me. Besides being Delivery Boy. And Goku's son." Videl rambled. "You think you can get me one of those?" She asked, pointing to the watch. "It'd be really handy."

"I don't think so." Gohan replied, feeling a bit bad for having to let her down. "It's a one of a kind. Besides, the Phantom never appears." He made an excuse.

"It was worth trying." Videl sighed. "Does it tell the time?" She then asked.

And Gohan realised he was indeed wearing a watch.

"Yeah." He said sheepishly. "School starts in… six minutes ago."

"I guess we're late then." She did not at all sound sorry. "Maybe we should just hang back and… fuck!" She swore. "Not another one!"

"What?" Gohan looked around but didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"The radio, Gohan." Videl sighed. "There's been a shootout between two rival gangs."

"Seriously?" He was torn between annoyance and amusement.

"Race you there?" She suggested with a confident smirk.

"I don't even know where it is." Gohan pointed out. "I guess I'll follow your lead."

"Then do try and keep up." Videl vanished swiftly yet without drawing attention to herself into an alleyway. She clearly didn't do this for the first time.

Gohan moved after her, and once out of view he ascended as he switched clothes. He felt her energy two blocks away already.

He flew after her, staying a few meters above the ground.

He just saw her step over a truck, make a massive jump up to low building and went over it. At the edge she made another large jump, and he could clearly see she was already using her ability to fly to augment the jump, straight to the side of a skyscraper, from where she jumped back down to another roof.

She was fast and nimble. And to a normal eye, a split second white blur at best.

Gohan also kept watch over nearby energy signatures. He noticed a quite a few of them being in distress. Must be where the gangs were.

And it was, along with a few police officers who were hopelessly outmatched, and some civilians hiding in various places.

He and Videl quickly oversaw the scene. Though the place was a mess, the gangsters had been focusing on each other, and both had sought cover before the shooting began, so there were no seriously injured.

Gohan went to one side, and Videl to the other, knocking people out as they passed, and met in the middle, hovering just before each other.

"Nice work, Phantom." Gohan grinned.

"Sorry, can't stay." And Videl made a run for it. Understandingly, as she'd be recognised otherwise.

Gohan looked over at the few officers who were there. The were looking around in surprise, and their eyes were quickly drawn to the glowing figure.

"The Golden Fighter." One stated. And aimed his handgun at him. "You are under arrest."

Gohan blinked, and blinked again. Was this guy serious?

"I'm sorry, but I can't stay." He then stated. And took for the air, heading towards the school.

And on the way, Videl jumped up from a nearby roof, and pushed herself into flight. She was still a bit wobbly, but that was to be expected.

"Don't worry about that guy." Videl said to him. "Those people are just doing their jobs."

"Probably." Gohan sighed. Sure, he knew playing vigilante was illegal, but he didn't expect a police officer to just point his gun at him. Especially right after solving a gang war.

So he went to a different topic. "How is your flying coming along?" He asked the swaying girl next to him.

"Great." Videl replied. "I got quite a bit of practice in yesterday. But you make it look easy."

"You didn't learn to walk in two days either, did you?" Gohan tried to put her at ease. "I've been flying for years already. You'll get there, don't worry."

"Yeah, I know." Videl replied, sounding annoyed for some reason.

Though slow for Gohan's usual pace, they were still moving quite rapidly, and now set down on the school roof.

Well, Videl didn't land as much as she crashed, but her scowl made Gohan repress his laughter. Barely.

* * *

In an alley, just behind the scene where the two gangs were previously fighting, a certain person was brandishing a camera.

This person just got the money shot. Or at least, that was hopeful expectation.

At the very short moment, when the Golden Fighter was hovering still, a white someone hovered before him.

And it just so happened that this certain person was taking pictures of the gangs, and only had to press the button to take the shot of a lifetime.

Now, time to develop those photos, and see what happened.

* * *

A little time later, a certain black haired teenager was at Orange Star High, just having finished her entrance exams. She purposely kept her power low, so Gohan didn't sense her. She wanted it to be a surprise.

Getting Uncle Goku on her side was a piece of cake. Aunt Chichi on the other hand not so much. Pan just didn't have the mind for studies like her father did.

And school was expensive. Chichi was fine with Gohan going, because she was certain he'd get his diploma with ease. And that was something he was going to need to get into university.

Pan on the other hand didn't have such a certainty. And the family didn't have all that much money to begin with.

So she called up Bulma, and explained herself. Mostly. Actually, she just told the woman she wanted to be around normal people her age, just like her brother was doing.

After all, that was the main reason Gohan had agreed to going anyway. He'd get into university no problem, even without a high school diploma.

Bulma probably suspected there to be another reason, but agreed to pitch in none the less.

All Pan had to do now was pass the entrance exam.

Luckily, this was high school, not university, and thus the exam wasn't that hard. She wasn't going to get full marks, but she was certain she'd pass.

And revealing Gohan was her brother, that made the people here a lot more willing to let her have a try.

She walked out the building. She could feel Gohan's energy, and a different one close to him. There was only one person it could be, so Pan committed it to memory.

Oh, this was going to be fun.

* * *

Just a few minutes before lunch. Gohan glanced over swiftly at the black haired girl next to him. Should he join them? He didn't want to weird them out. It has only been a week after all. Perhaps he should wait a little while longer.

Then he got an idea. Even though his lunch was massive, he knew he could finish it within five minutes. So all he needed was an excuse, a bathroom break perhaps?

As Gohan was focusing back on his paper, Videl glanced over at him for a moment. She just so happened to be wondering the exact same thing.

What neither of them noticed was Erasa watching the both of them.

'Just kiss already!'

* * *

Videl was wolfing down with renewed gusto, so much that her two long time friends were watching her with big eyes.

Then again, she did have to finish most of it while Gohan was using the bathroom.

Damn Erasa, suddenly inviting Gohan like that. Sure, she didn't exactly mind, but she wanted to do it herself, on her own terms, at her own time.

Downstairs, Gohan capsulated his dishes, having just finished up. He saved a small portion, just big enough to pass for a normal person's lunch. Which he was going to eat upstairs.

He casually made his way upstairs, and walked through the door on the roof. What he didn't see was a large pile of empty plates, as Videl had capsulated them literary seconds before he came walking in.

He overheard Erasa saying something to the other young woman.

"You do realise you're not going to be able to do that every time, right?"

"I wouldn't have too if you didn't keep butting in." Videl replied, sounding grumpy.

Erasa just shrugged. "Hey Gohan, nice of you to join us." She stated.

Videl just nodded at him, while Sharpner gave no clue he even noticed the boy. Gohan was starting to get the impression that the blonde jock didn't like him very much.

He sat down, and made a show of unwrapping his tiny portion of his lunch. Before he could eat a bite, Erasa addressed him.

"Hey Gohan, random question." She said. "Do you believe in Dragon Balls?"

"ERASA!" Videl yelled outraged. Even Sharpner looked rather surprised. This was definitely something Erasa wasn't supposed to ask, for whatever reason.

But she had, and now three pair of eyes were on him.

"Yeah, I do." He replied.

"You see?" Sharpner said immediately, addressing the other two. "Even Nerd Boy doesn't think… YOU DO?"

"Wait, you do?" Videl asked a split second later.

"Yeah, I do." Gohan nodded, wondering why they were so surprised. He remembered the book Videl had obviously been reading, the one about the Dragon Balls, back when he taught her and her father to use energy.

Does it have something to do with that?

"In that case." Erasa started, having a bit of a mischief look in her eyes. "There is something you should know."

"Erasa, don't!" Videl hissed to the blonde through clenched teeth.

"But you two look so cute together." Erasa whispered back. "Just give it a chance." And she addressed Gohan. "Videl here wants to wish to become a boy."

* * *

End of Chapter.

* * *

Bet you didn't see that one coming. Yet I've spoofed it since chapter 3. Go back and read it, it's at the end.

And yeah, I'm taking Baba along to push the plot out a bit.

I know Pan takes a little of a backseat here, but I have a plot that needs happening, and it doesn't really include her.

Yet.

Special thanks to MrChuckMan, for beta-reading and giving me a few ideas.

 **Edit Note: When I said Pan wasn't important, I meant to the upcoming little sub-plot, not the overall story. She's a main character, and is so for a good reason.**

 **Sorry for the confusion. I guess it shows I'm still learning English.**


	8. Chapter 8, Familiar Faces

**Edit Note: (In case people missed it at the end of the last chapter.) When I said Pan wasn't important, I meant to the upcoming little subplot, not the overall story. She's a main character, and is so for a good reason.**

 **Sorry for the confusion. I guess it shows I'm still learning English.**

Also, I have changed the last chapter a little, particularly the Erasa/Sharpner scene, which turned out to be not at all what I intended for it to be.

I'll be looking over the last 7 chapters as well, but I don't expect drastic changes.

Still, you never know.

* * *

Chapter 8, Familiar Faces.

* * *

"Videl here wants to wish to become a boy."

Erasa's words rang in the air. Sharpner's mouth went agape, his eyes widened in shock as he stared at her. Gohan blinked, clearly not expecting that. He looked from one girl to the other, half expecting them to start laughing, as if it were some kind of joke. Erasa had a neutral expression, but her energy betrayed her nervousness.

Videl looked to the ground. Her energy pulsed with anger and pain.

"Erasa!" She breathed, in anger and disbelief.

But what had been said could not be taken back.

"Is that so?" Gohan said, mostly to break the awkward silence.

Videl bit her lip. "Yes." She then stated. "I do!"

"How come?" Gohan asked, trying not to sound invasive while actually being interested.

"Because I don't like being a girl!" She snapped. This was clearly not open to discussion.

"Ok, ok, forget I asked." Gohan retreated. Not so much out of fear as out of concern.

"Fuck this!" Videl stood up. "I'm leaving!" And she walked off to do just that.

"Videl, where are you going?" Erasa tried calling her back.

"Home!" She stated without looking back. She was livid.

"Don't walk away from this!" Erasa tried. "You have to talk about it!"

"I don't have to do jack shit." Videl stated coldly and slammed the door behind her.

"Why did you do that?" Sharpner rounded up on Erasa. "That was private!"

"Because I have to help her." Erasa stated meekly. "She is making a mistake. I can't watch her do that to herself."

"It is her decision." Sharpner stated.

"Don't you feel hurt to see her doing this to herself?" She asked him.

"Of course I do!" He replied, raising his voice slightly.

"So why does she want it?" Gohan asked the other two.

"Some nonsense about not wanting to submit to a guy or something." Erasa replied with disgust.

"Submit?" Gohan picked up. "What do you mean, submit to a guy?"

"That's what she keeps saying." Erasa answered.

"Why are you telling him?" Sharpner came in between. "Nerd Boy just met us this Monday."

"Because, like it or not, those two actually have something." Erasa replied.

"Videl and Nerd Boy?" Sharpner asked surprised. Then it turned to anger. "Videl has a thing for THIS GUY?" He waved his hand at Gohan with the last two words.

"That's not what I said!" She replied.

Gohan felt bad, as these two, usually good friends and, he was told, a loving couple, were now fighting because of him. Luckily, he did catch something the other two might not have.

"First off, no, we are not in love." He stated. "But I do have something in common with her, which must be why it might seem that way."

"You do?" Erasa asked, a rather surprised look on her face. "What is it?"

"Sorry, but that is not mine to tell." Gohan denied her.

"Come on, I told you about the wish, didn't I?" Erasa tried to persuade him. Ironically, this only made him more adamant not to tell.

"And look at how that turned out." He replied. "It clearly wasn't a good idea."

Erasa opened her mouth to rebuttal, but froze for a second. She closed her mouth and nodded. "Fine. You're right." She conceded.

They sat there for a moment, no one quite sure what to say.

Gohan looked at her and sighed. It's not like he wanted to be right.

"So… now that you've told me anyways. Why does she want to be a boy so badly?" He decided to get back on track. Besides. Now he was curious.

"For some weird reason she thinks having sex is degrading to her." Erasa replied.

"The act itself or the idea that she has to lower herself to someone else's level?" Gohan pointedly asked.

"What do you mean, lower herself?" Erasa raised her eyebrows in confusion.

"Videl is strong." Gohan replied simply. "And she takes pride in that strength. To her, having to surrender herself to someone weaker than herself must be a painful idea."

"But we don't surrender anything." Erasa stated, trying to argue.

"I'm not a girl, so I wouldn't know." Gohan replied calmly, not willing to argue about it. "Those are just my thoughts."

"How are you even so sure of yourself?" Sharpner asked, wondering.

"I actually know several people like that." Gohan replied honestly, thinking about Vegeta, how Piccolo used to be, and, ironically, his own mother, as well as Bulma.

Especially Bulma. She may not have strength of body, but she had an amazing intellect and took great pride in it. Whenever she had to dumb something down, she would rapidly grow impatient and annoyed. Having to tune down her own intelligence to someone else's level was quite frustrating to her.

Gohan assumed it wasn't unlike that for Videl and her strength.

But he wasn't sure where the being a boy part came in. She probably thought it'd be easier for boys to be more dominant, he assumed.

"It sounds stupid to me." Sharpner stated.

"That's because you're biased." Erasa replied cheekily.

"Should we wait for her to calm down a little?" Gohan asked, not really sure.

"Depends, how hard do you want me to punch you?" Sharpner 'joked' lightly smacking his fists together, but there was still a layer of pettiness.

Erasa poked him in the side. "Knock it off!" She warned him. Her tone was low and she was wearing a scowl in her annoyance. "I swear, you're her friend, not her father!"

"Thank Kami." Sharpner shot into a laugh. "I don't know how he has put up with me all these years."

"Well, you being with me might have had something to do with that." Erasa suggested, her annoyed look replaced by a small coy smile.

That awkward atmosphere from earlier had almost entirely vanished. The rest of lunch break was spent in smalltalk with some light hearted jokes.

Back in class they found a scowling Videl, who hadn't gone home after all. Erasa took the seat furthest away from her, leaving the two raven haired teenagers sitting next to each other.

Since she was still clearly angry, her scowl alone would make even the most hardened criminals think twice about approaching her, Gohan decided he would talk to her on Monday. After all, he actually had a Dragon Ball, so it wasn't like she could get her wish granted without him knowing.

However, the two would meet sooner than he thought.

* * *

Videl spent the rest of the day angry at Erasa. Her wish was her secret. Sharpner only overheard them talking a little too loudly. But not even her father knew what she was going to wish for.

And now that backstabbing bitch told Gohan. Gohan! They hadn't even known him for a week. Not to mention only she knew his secret and had reason to trust him. Which meant that Erasa only told him in an effort to get them together.

Videl knew Erasa wanted her to hook up so maybe Sharpner could move past her. Didn't she see that when she became a boy, Sharpner wouldn't be interested anymore? Well, she probably did.

So why?!

Ugh.

No, you know what? It didn't matter anymore. As soon as classes were over she would fly away. But not to her home.

* * *

Several hours later, Videl was flying in her yellow copter, looking below. It should be here somewhere. The navigation system was leading her in this direction, but she was starting to have doubts.

Then again, it was designed for city use… maybe it didn't work in the desert?

Finally, something twinkled at the horizon. She cranked the throttle, and accelerated as much as she could. Soon enough, saw several structures stand out against the barren sand.

She circled around for a moment. It was fairly large, in the middle of a lake. Considering the fee that this self proclaimed fortune teller asked, she must be pretty rich.

"This must be the place." She told herself, and pushed the steering column forward to bring the vehicle down for a safe landing. She looked over at an empty spot near the entrance as she went down.

"I think I can land r-" From one instant to the other her view was obstructed, the familiar sound of tearing metal rang through her ears, she felt the part of the copter in front of her come to a sudden stop, while the part behind her just kept going, causing her body became encased in metal, with sharp pieces trying to penetrate her skin, and splintered glass flying against her face.

She sighed. Once again, she had been looking at the destination, not how she was going to get there. Thus, she flew straight into a big rock.

In the desert.

Otherwise completely devoid of said rocks.

She sighed to herself again. 'Dad is not going to be happy about this.' She thought, then started bending the jagged metal away from her impenetrable skin. It didn't hurt, but it was definitely uncomfortable.

After a few more plates she could climb out and look at what had remained of her copter. It was now just a piece of flattened metal with a yellow tail.

Had she been fully human, she would probably not have survived. But all she got was a bit of a scare, a possible bruise in her side, and the probability of an angry father.

'If the abilities of this woman are real, then it'll be worth it.' She told herself. 'And if not, then I'll sue her out of existence.'

She jumped to the ground, and walked herself to the entrance, where several other people were standing in line.

'Place must be busy.' She noted. It gave her hope, if this many people were here, perhaps it was real after all.

"Line up, line up." Some kind of a ghost with a straw farmer's hat floated by.

"Is this the place of Fortunate Baba?" Videl asked it.

"Fortune-Teller Baba." The ghost corrected her. "Are you by yourself?"

"Yes, I am." She said confidently.

"Then please wait in line, I'll call you when it is your turn." It told her.

"Fair enough, I guess." Videl walked up to the line of people. Peculiar people. All of them guys and mostly big ones, wearing martial arts uniforms. Nine in total.

"Hey missy." One addressed her. This guy was huge, bigger than the other ones, and at least twice as tall as she was. He had massive muscles, and long brown hair.

"That is lady to you!" She bit.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He didn't look sorry in the slightest. "Are you ok? You made a nasty crash there." Wow, he actually sounded concerned.

"Yeah." A second joined in, he was smaller, but equally bulky. "I made quite a few bucks thanks to that." And the third one had the face of a man who seriously regretted making that bet.

"I'm fine." She waved her hand. "I got good airbags in my copter." She bullshitted.

"Those have got to be seriously good airbags if you can climb out unharmed." The first one continued. Ironically, he had been the politest one so far.

"Top of the line, worth every zeni." She continued with her usual cover up. This was hardly the first time this happened. She was going to have to salvage that copter herself though, or people would find it had no airbags at all.

"By the way, are you a group of travelling Martial Artist or something?" She asked, checking out the line.

"Wait, don't you know?" The man asked. "There are some incredibly powerful fighters here."

"Fighters?" Videl's interest was piqued. "Why would this place have fighters?"

"Not a clue." The man shrugged. "But beating them is a real badge of prestige. Unfortunately, the last person who beat them was none other than Son Goku himself."

"Son Goku, the trickster?" The second man decided to ask. "Come on man, like he could ever stand in a straight up fight."

Trickster. Videl felt her blood boil. But it was her father that spread those lies, thus there was little she could do about it. Yet. But this was hardly the first time, nor likely to be the last.

"I don't know." The first replied, forgetting about the raven haired fighter. "Being a trickster makes you dishonourable, but not necessarily weak. Son Goku has quite a few feats to his name, maybe some are fair and square after all?"

Videl internally applauded the man for being so open-minded. Looked like there were still people who could think for themselves after all.

Just not in Satan City. Her father's doctrine was far to powerful in there. Even with two superheroes running about.

"But I guess you are here for the divination." The first man addressed her again.

"I was, but I think I'll take a shot at those fighters anyway." Videl felt slightly pumped. Son Goku was someone she had heard a lot about.

A strange but powerful boy, with the ability to use energy.

And according to the stories, he had a tail. She assumed it to be an accessory.

Videl scratched her chin in thought. 'Come to think of it, isn't Goku Gohan's father? And Gohan had an inhuman scent about him. What if Goku simply wasn't human?'

'Wait, strong, tail, ability to use energy?' She felt her mind freeze. 'That's impossible!' Then she shook her head. 'No, it can't be. Gohan says his ability to turn golden like that is genetic, so probably from his non-human side. Grandpa's kind couldn't do that. Besides, they aren't the only species with a tail. Like… whatever race Frieza is from, and… actually, I don't know, but I don't know much about aliens either. If that tail was even real. I guess…'

"Wait, I know you." A fourth joined in, breaking her out of her thoughts. "You are Satan's daughter, aren't you?" He eyed her with a disgusting look.

"Yes, I am." She replied, somewhat annoyed to have lost her track of thought. "I'd give you a present for noticing, but after crashing my copter the only thing I have on me is a knuckle sandwich." She cracked them, staring the man dead in the eye. "Fortunately, I got plenty to go around."

"I think I'll pass." The man backed out. Wow, these guys had intelligence way above the usual people.

"Videl Satan?" The first one let his gaze go down and up her body. She'd kick him in the head for that, had his stare not been different from the usual ones. Those were perverted, this one held surprise, and now even recognition.

"Yes, it is you." The man then stated.

"Have we met before?" She asked, half annoyed. There were a lot of people who expected her to remember them.

"Not face to face, but I saw you compete in the 24th WMAT junior division." He said. "But you must know me as well, I fought against your father in the adult finals."

"Finals?" She repeated. "Hold on, you're that guy, err… Spopy?" Yes, she recognised him now.

"Spopovich." He helpfully reminded her.

"Spopovich." She repeated. "It's a small world after all." She half-laughed as she said it.

"What are the odds?" Spopovich returned. "Running into the daughter of my rival way out here."

"You're not still holding a grudge about your defeat, are you?" She asked him, a teasing grin on her face.

"Well. Your father could have shown a little more sportsmanship." He replied shortly, clearly still sore about his humiliating defeat. Videl had to admit, he had the right to be, her father went overboard in his ego.

"Ah well, his afro is not the only inflated thing about him." She commented.

"His afro is inflated?" He asked. Behind him she could see five men walking out.

"It might as well be." Videl looked at the people coming out. Most had bandages, and one was even carrying an IV.

"Next please." The ghost thingy called. And the five fighters in front walked in.

The conversation had fallen silent, and the wounded men had dampened their spirits somewhat.

Then cries of pain and pleas of mercy echoed for a short time.

And the men came walking out again, this time one in bandages, and two with an IV.

"Next please." The ghost addressed them. "Are there only the four of you? The matches are designed for a team of five, so if there are only the four of you, you will have a disadvantage."

"Depends." Spopovich turned to Videl. "Since we're one short, and you came alone, would you like to join us?"

"Ah, sure, why not?" Videl agreed.

"Hold on, she can afford the divination, can't she?" The second man suddenly argued.

"Like I'm going to pass up a good fight." Videl returned. She highly doubted she'd get one, but here's hoping.

"Then please follow me." The ghost said, as it lead them in, and out, over a narrow path over the water, and back in.

Inside was a woman, small, very old and wrinkly, with purple hair and black clothes, sitting on a floating crystal ball. She looked like a witch, and she even had the pointy hat to complete the look.

The four men she was with looked surprised, but Videl herself had a bit of weirdness tolerance.

"You're a tad ugly to be calling yourself the Fortune-Teller Babe." She said rudely.

"Baba!" The old prune said harshly. "Fortune-Teller Baba!"

"That's a weird name." Videl let slip.

"It's not a name, it's my title!" Baba said, and then rolled her eyes. "So, are you here for divination?" She got down to business.

"I am." Videl replied.

"Then that'll be ten million zeni." The all-seeing crone told her.

"Ten million?" Videl repeated. That was way above her allowance, even disregarding the crashed copter.

"Don't have the money?" The small woman asked.

"Not with me." Videl replied.

"Luckily for you, there is another way." Baba said with a smile. "If you can beat all five of my warriors, then I'll do it for free."

"Hold on, we're going to fight for her?" The second man complained. "She's f*cking rich! Let her pay!"

"Yamu, shut your hole!" Spopovich said aside. "We're just here for the fights, so it doesn't matter to us."

"How wonderful." Baba said. "Follow me then." And she led them through the back, outside, to a small ring.

"The rules are simple." Baba started. "Whoever falls out of the ring, loses consciousness or surrenders, loses. So, who's first?"

"How about Satan?" One of the other two men suggested.

"Thank you for volunteering." Spopovich pushed the man forward.

"Fine, whatever, I don't care anymore." The man said grumpily and climbed up.

A small bat was flying to the ring, and turned into a man, with pale skin, fangs and boxing gloves.

'A boxing vampire?' Videl thought in amusement. 'Isn't it daytime? Shouldn't he turn into a pile of ash? Well, at least he doesn't sparkle.' She thought back to that awful set of movies Erasa made her sit trough once.

Baba really wanted to get on with this. "Ready, set, go."

And they went.

The man tried to punch, but the vampire dodged behind his back, and promptly sunk his teeth in his neck.

And drank his blood.

"Well, I guess that explains the IV's." Videl commented to Spopovich, who laughed.

The man backhanded the vampire, forcing him to let go, but he had already lost too much blood. And more was flowing out, staining his neck.

"Surrender." The ghost told him. "And we'll give you a blood transfer." Indeed, it was holding a bag of blood.

"No." The man stated, wobbled on his feet and tried to charge. Only to stumble and fall.

"I think he's done." Spopovich said. "Should I or shall you?"

"Allow me." Videl climbed on, while the man was being dragged off and given spare blood.

"Oh, a woman." The vampire said. "It's been a long time since I've drunk from a woman. I've almost forgotten what they taste like."

"Sorry pal, but you're going to have to go without for a while longer." Videl stated arrogantly, taking her stance.

She charged in, slowly, and made a lazy punch at the vampire. He dodged, grabbed her wrist and moved to bite.

He missed, as Videl pressed a finger from her other hand against his forehead, tilting it backward.

She then wrenched her wrist free, took his wrist instead, and pushed him down while kicking his legs from under him.

Still gripping his arm, she raised her free hand to strike. He saw it coming and turned back into a bat. Just in time.

Her fist struck the tiles, cracking them.

The vampire turned back, and looked even paler, running snow white.

"I give up." He stated. "I'm a bit outmatched here."

"Very well, lets move to the second fighter." Baba decided.

"Mind if we switch in as well?" The remaining unnamed man asked.

"Sure, go ahead." She nodded.

And the man stepped in, while Videl hopped down.

"Nice punch." Spopovich complemented her. "Did you break anything?"

"Yeah, the floor." Videl replied sassy.

"I set myself up for that one, didn't I?" He said in a moment of realisation.

"Yep." She agreed gleefully.

"All set?" Baba asked.

"Hold on, where's my opponent?" The man asked, seemingly alone in the ring.

Yet Videl, standing slightly downwind, had the scent of another.

"He's here already." Baba stated. "An invisible man. Good luck. Begin!"

The poor man was no match for the second fighter. Unable to land a single hit, he mowed in empty air, taking numerous hits until he finally succumbed.

"I'll switch in." Spopovich stated, and promptly did so.

He didn't even try to hit his opponent, just stood there, in silence, listening.

Until Baba started singing loudly and hideously.

The invisible man struck a blow on Spopovich's side. And find out that the massive man wasn't listening for him after all, merely waiting.

He grasped seemingly empty air, but by the surprised yelp he didn't miss, and hoisted him above his head.

For a second Videl thought he was going slam his opponent down, or worse, do a Bane.

But no, he merely throw the invisible man out of the ring, into the water.

"Wow." Baba commented. "That's a new record."

Videl scowled slightly. All the brute did was count on his sturdiness to take the blow, and his strength to finish it.

Well, she supposed that when all you had was a hammer, the best thing you could do was to treat every problem like a nail.

The loudmouth, Yamu, was next.

"I warn you, the next opponent is much tougher." Baba stated.

"Bring it." The arrogant reply came.

"Very well." The old woman smiled.

Videl hear several splashes, and saw white things come out of the water, and gather in the ring.

Bones, forming a skeleton.

"Begin!"

Yamu lead, and hit the bare bones. It fell apart, without actually breaking the bones themselves, and reformed immediately.

It punched, and was blocked, causing the arm to fall off, but the pieces flew back in place again. A kick met the same fate.

Yamu gained a bit of distance. The skeleton didn't let him, pulled on his own left arm, detaching it, and swung it as a weapon. He missed, and Yamu snatched a bone out of the air. He tried to throw it in the water behind, but before it reached it flew back again.

Annoyed, Yamu charged, kicked it in the chest, causing it to scatter, and grabbed the skull in one hand before it could reconnect with the rest of the body. He raised his other fist, threatening to smash the skull with a powerful blow.

"I surrender." It said quickly.

"Three fighters down already." Baba said. "You are impressive. Come, the next fights are in a different arena."

The Devil's Toilet, it was called. Ridiculous. Two large statues of demons sitting on toilets, with their tongues extended, forming a bridge between them. At the bottom a pool of acid. Whoever came up with this a place must've been a lunatic. (Looking at you, Toriyama.)

Yamu went up first, against a mummy. He didn't last long. He missed his first punch, got hit in the chest, missed his footing and nearly fell down, only hanging from the edge with one hand.

Spopovich was next, and lasted a bit longer, trading heavy punches with the mummy. But then it wrapped it's bandages around him, making him fall, until just above the acid.

Videl's turn.

Right off the bat the mummy wrapped her up. She merely ripped the bandages, grabbed one, and since the mummy was still attached to the other side, pulled him in, punched so hard he flew back, pulled him back in, and basically treated him like a horizontal yoyo.

Until the mummy had enough, and tore the bandage off. In response, Videl charged in and hit him square in the chest, knocking the wind out of him.

Baba looked at the girl. 'A fairly small youngster, who moves like the wind and hits like a freight train, with the Martial Arts skills to match. I am getting a deja-vu here.' She thought.

"Alright then, final match." She said out loud. "Miss Satan against Spike the Devilman."

The two fought for a bit. This guy was definitely the strongest fighter, way above the others.

For a moment Videl even contemplated to abandon her facade and show her true power, but it wouldn't be worth it. Especially with the spectators here. They were now actually starting to respect her, and she would lose that respect fast the moment she would visibly use energy.

Until she realised that this guy was also holding back. He summoned a trident, and tried to stab her, but she caught it, and snapped the tips off.

Then the guy took a strange stance, and grinned sadistically.

"No!" Baba called. "I forbid it!"

'A forbidden technique.' Videl realised. Since she was on the narrow bridge there was no way to avoid. Except…

She leaned sideways, and jumped off.

Just in time. The Devilman fired. "Devilmite Beam!"

Only to realise his opponent was no longer where she just was, having jumped off. He leaned over the edge, and looked down, only to see nothing.

As she jumped off Videl had grasped the edge with one hand, swung herself underneath, and forward, and now used her other hand to come up behind the devil.

With one well placed kick, she made him smash against the outer wall, and nearly fall down.

He didn't move anymore, clearly knocked out.

"S… she actually did it." Yamu now spoke with admiration.

"I think we still have some serious training to do." Spopovich declared. "Holy Kami, how can such a small girl posses so much strength?"

"You're inability to comprehend that is the reason you keep failing." Baba berated the four of them.

Videl came walking in again, the broad smile of victory on her face.

"Very impressive." One of the two men stated.

"You're like a monster." The other stated.

Ow, poor choice of words.

"Monster?" Videl repeated with suppressed anger. "Just because I'm a bit stronger than average I'm suddenly a monster? You just saw a vampire, an invisible man, a living skeleton, a mummy and a literal demon, yet I'M the monster?!" She started to let her anger rise in her voice as she went on.

"Woah, calm down." Spopovich tried to soothe. "He was just saying you have a monstrous strength. It was meant as a compliment. Wasn't it?" He scowled at the man with the last words.

"Y- yeah." He stuttered, meaning it actually hadn't been a compliment.

Videl huffed, a little ashamed to let herself get carried away like that. It just hit a nerve, that was all.

"Since the battle is over now, I take it you'll be on your way?" She asked, a little overly polite, but mostly just changing the topic.

"Yes." Spopovich nodded. "Will you be competing in the 25th tournament? Me and Yamu will be there."

"Absolutely!" Videl grinned.

"Then I better get back to training fast." He declared.

"See you there?" She asked.

"Count on it." He held out his fist, and she bumped it.

"Alright, you heard me, let's get back to training!" Spopovich declared boltly as he led the other three out.

"Oh, shut up." Yamu returned. "Spopy." He then added out of sheer spite.

"Don't call me that!"

"Well then." Baba said when the four had left. "I will give you your divination for free, as promised."

"I am looking for objects called Dragon Balls." Videl stated. "Could you find them?"

"Of course." The old crone replied, and laughed to herself. "History really is repeating, isn't it?"

"What do you mean?" Videl asked, of course having no idea what she was talking about.

"Never you mind." She turned to her ball. "See in chests and peer through walls, show this girl the Dragon Balls."

Videl could see an image appear inside of the crystal ball. It was a massive house.

"This is the first location." Baba stated.

"Yeah, that's my home." Videl replied, a little let down, but excited nonetheless. It seemed to be real after all. "I have three balls already."

"Seems about right." Baba said. "Moving on."

The second location was the basement of a small gift shop in north city. The third buried inside a collapsed cave. The fourth a trophy in some rich room, behind glass and security measures.

And the fifth, the fifth was on a small standard on someone's nightstand. She could see the person in question sitting at the nearby desk. Black spiky locks, and, oh dear Kami, such defined muscles spanned over his bare upper body.

"Gohan?"

* * *

" _Gohan, let it go." He heard the robotic voice. "You are gentle; you do not like to hurt. I know because I too have learned these feelings. But it is because you cherish life that you must protect it. Please, drop the restraints. Protect the life I loved. You have the strength. Just let it go."_

 _He smiled as the green foot stomped down on him._

" _Yet another fighter you could have saved."_

 _Laughter. A twisted grin decorated that hated face. Slowly but steadily the voice grew higher._

 _Suddenly the green things on his head turned white and smooth. As did the rest of his body, safe for the six purple bio gems._

 _Green sky loomed behind the monster. Blue grass sprouted up between the three ivory elongated toes._

 _A single purple beam flew past him, exploding just behind him as it blew Dende's life out. Another followed, shooting Vegeta through the chest. A third killed Piccolo the same way._

 _Then a fourth came. Slightly different this time._

" _Help me!" Krillin's voice sounded, just before a large explosion._

"Gohan." _He heard a new voice. The ivory monster turned around, and behind it stood someone. The one person he didn't want to be there._

"Dad." _She called again, louder this time. His body could not move, and he watched helplessly as Pan was run through with dozens of beams._

"Dad!" This time it send an electrifying shock through his body. He brought up his arm, aiming an energy blast at his opponent, ready to go for the kill.

But the blue grass faded, the green skies turned black, his surroundings replaced by a dimly lit room.

And Frieza was no longer there, in its place was a face looking at him in concern.

He was back in his room, on Earth. Not on Namek.

He withdrew his energy. He had been aiming it right at Pan's heart. Who didn't even take notice, even though it was many times the power she possessed.

He threw his torn blanket away. His body was damp with sweat. He was unable to repress a shiver. 'Of all times, why now?' He asked himself.

"Are you okay?" Pan asked him, not moving from her position over him.

"Nightmare." He replied.

"Frieza?" She asked, throwing the ragged piece of cloth in a corner and took out the spare blanket.

He merely nodded.

She pushed him back down, and laid down half on top of him. In response, he grasped her tightly, drinking in her warmth, letting it replace the cold feeling inside of him.

"Gohan, what's going on?" Goten came walking in, lolling on his feet, and only one eye open.

Pan answered for him. "Your brother had a nightmare." She told him.

"Ah, ok." Goten replied. And took place next to Pan, who drew the blanket over the three of them. The kid was asleep the moment he laid down.

Gohan relaxed again, letting the memories subside. He stared blankly at the white ceiling. He thought briefly to Videl and her wish. Every now and again, he considered a wish of his own. To forget all of it. Then the nightmares would stop, and he'd live peacefully.

But holding these two, he knew it had been worth it. As long as he could continue to protect them and prevent their lives from going the same way his went, it would have been worth it.

From the door, Goku smiled slightly, decided he didn't have to do anything after all, and went back to his own bed.

* * *

End of Chapter.

* * *

And that is the end of what must be the most well-written chapter yet.

But no thanks to me, but to MrChuckMan and CloakSky, who put a lot of effort into this.

Seriously, thank them.

Please, leave a review, and tell me anything you liked, disliked, anything at all.

Also, as you _probably_ noticed, I changed the title. What do you think? Is it better? Do you have something better?


End file.
